


A is A: Metamorphosis

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pumpkin Scissors, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: A goodwill mission to the United Republic is thrown sideways by an incident at a Varrick Industries showroom, as Asami is forced to face herself and Section III faces a new world with the same problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphosis**

* * *

Pres. Raiko stood tall before the small assembly and cleared his throat. “Thank you all for coming today, welcome delegates from the Water Tribes, Fire Nation, and the Confederacy. In the months since Kuvira’s defeat, many of you have asked how, precisely, we held off the Empire’s forces with so few of our own. Today, we bring you into our confidence. We have met and befriended travelers from another world, a new universe in their words. They call themselves the Multiversal Task Force, and they are in fact the reason why our avatar has been absent for weeks at a time.”

 

A murmur rippled through the room, the delegates and company leaders staring at SG-1 and MV-9. “Yes, I know this is much to comprehend. Despite this fact, we now have at our hands new technologies and means to communicate with each other. A way to bridge the gaps between our nations and ensure that this new era of peace lasts even longer than after the end of the Hundred Year War. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you all today Maj. Samantha Carter of Stargate Command, and member of the MVTF.”

 

Carter rose, quickly smoothing her dress uniform and shaking Raiko’s hand as she took the podium. “Good morning, thank you all for welcoming us here today and taking the time to meet with us. As Pres. Raiko stated, we came here exploring and seeking new allies in our own struggles. Avatar Korra and her friends have become those friends, and as a show of our appreciation we have agreed to share with your dimension the advances we’ve made in the areas of communications and transportation.”

 

The murmurs started again, Asami getting up in a new business suit and pencil skirt carrying a small box. “This is a model of radio commercially available from Maj. Carter’s home dimension. While many of you are probably wondering what makes this radio so special, note this small switch at the top left and lack of copper wire. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a civilian-model AM/FM portable radio that uses lead-acid batteries for a power supply.”

 

Varrick jumped up with a shout. “Six million yuans, and if anyone else bids I’ll only outbid them by-”

 

“Mr. Varrick, please!” Raiko stood up glaring at the businessman. “Distribution of these technologies will be discussed, but for now please be silent.” Varrick grumbled and eased back into his seat.

 

Carter kept smiling as she pulled out a blueprint. “Next is an advancement in automobile construction and design. We realized that much like us, your automobiles would require tetraethyllead additives to prevent engine knocking. To save you all from the associated health and environmental effects this had on our own home, we present the catalytic converter. We are also giving you the chemical formulas for several variable anti-knocking agents that have come to be used in place of TEL.”

 

Asami held up a larger blueprint, this one of an aircraft with a wide fuselage and multiple engines. “SG-1 has also given us designs for new aircraft construction, one that can revolutionize trade overland and potentially across the oceans as well.”

 

“These are just a few of the advances we’re willing to share,” Carter said. “We’re still waiting on our government to clear us to release further technologies, but for now we feel these technologies are just our beginning to say ‘Thank you’ for Korra and her friends assisting us in our efforts. Now, do any of you have any questions?” Varrick’s hand (and entire body) shot up. Carter took a short breath. “Yes, Mr. Varrick?”

 

“Yeah, you never mentioned how you were going to distribute all this stuff,” Varrick said, pointing at Carter. “Just say it, how much are you going to charge us for these pieces of tech?”

 

“That’s the beauty of it,” Asami said with a smile. “The SGC doesn’t expect us to pay for any of these designs, all of us are getting copies of these schematics to use for our own needs.”

 

The murmurs really took off at that, the representatives looking at each other for an answer. “Everyone please,” Raiko said, quickly moving to the podium. “I’ve been assured by the leadership of the MVTF and the other groups that are a part of it. Maj. Carter’s offered designs are completely without condition, they’re a sign of thanks for Avatar Korra’s aid.”

 

Lau Gan-Lan scoffed. “As if we would be so naïve. Every one of us here is waiting for the real price to be called out.”  


Carter shook her head. “No, I promise you all, we’re literally going to give these designs to you without cost.”

 

O’Neill leaned over to Teal’c and whispered, “I’m literally gonna take the damn things and leave if they keep this up.”

 

Ambassador Riku, representative of the Fire Nation, stood up with a sly smile across his face. “Pres. Raiko, I for one will be happy to bring these designs back to Fire Lord Izumi. If my honorable colleagues and these fine businessmen and women do not wish to have these designs, we most certainly won’t turn them down.” The Confederacy’s business leaders glared at the man, but no one said anything. By now Riku’s actions had become familiar. Except to SG-1 and Section III, who had no trouble picking up on the sudden uncomfortable ripple through the room.

 

“That would make two nations accepting these designs then,” Pres. Raiko said, adjusting his glasses to glare more effectively at Riku. “Ms. Sato has already taken copies of these designs, and-”

 

One of the CEOs jumped up. “Oh, so she gets first pick because she’s dating the avatar, is that it?”

 

Raiko waved the idea away. “Nothing of the sort! She’s been working with the MVTF, she was asked to gauge potential interest in these designs.”

 

“Likely story,” another CEO barked. “First she gets off free despite her father being an Equalist, then a civil war happens to save her company from the brink, now she just happens to be in the right place to gain designs like this?”

 

Asami stood firm despite the attacks, but she saw Korra tensing up. It was true, Korra had come a long way since Asami had first met the woman she now considered her girlfriend. That didn’t mean Korra would take it lying down when people kept attacking Asami.

 

O’Neill groaned. “Are you people for real? You’ve got this all right here in front of you and all you think is that there’s some kind of catch? I mean do we look like we’re the kind of people who aren’t honest?” Everyone stared at O’Neill.

 

“The point is that we have a chance to advance our technologies, to push our sciences forward by learning and working with the MVTF.” Asami tried to bring the meeting back to order. “I understand why there’s apprehension among some of you, but you all have to realize the value of these new designs and devices. I was the one who proposed that these designs be distributed freely, to make sure that we all start on the same level playing field.”

 

Varrick looked over to Alice and her team, who for now were sitting quietly in their own dress uniforms. “And what about you four? You’ve been pretty quiet.”

 

“Because we’re here as guests, Mr. Varrick,” Alice said politely. “The Empire would benefit from these designs as well, but we won’t bring them to our government unless another can accept them first. With the acceptance of another we would have little issue bringing these advancements to our own nation.”

 

The group settled, but the murmuring still ran rampant. Raiko rose again, cleaning his glasses. “Perhaps if we hold off on a decision for a week. You can all review the blueprints here and decide next Monday. Is that fair?”

 

The assembled leaders looked to each other and soon nodded their ascent. Raiko smiled and opened his arms. “Very well. I’d like to thank every one of you for your time here.”

 

The assemblage rose as Asami barely managed to stifle a yawn. “Well, that was better than I expected.”

 

Korra smiled, wrapping an arm around Asami’s waist. “Who says you’re just a pretty face?”

 

O’Neill groaned. “A week waiting around this place for a bunch of suits to agree to take something they all want for free. We’re not seriously pretending they aren’t gonna try to steal all of it for themselves are we?”

 

“Future Industries and Pres. Raiko have the only copies in this universe,” Asami said firmly. “We just need to let them all acclimate to the idea. Oh, what time is it?” Asami checked her watch. “Shoot, I’ve got to be somewhere soon. Korra, can you take it from here?”

 

“C’mon babe, I think I can show SG-1 around the city for a few hours.” Pecking Asami on the cheek, Korra nodded to the door. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Teal’c’s eyebrow rose. “Who is it that Ms. Sato must see?”

 

Korra sighed as Asami rushed out the door. “It’s a family thing. So, anyone else hungry? The best noodle shops just got rebuilt, we can head there right now if you want.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Well I’m never one to turn down food. Presuming, of course, this is food from a regular plain old cow, and not something crazy like an alligator-cow or ferret-cow.”

 

Bolin scoffed. “Oh c’mon O’Neill, that’s just silly.” He paused. “The majority of meat in these shops comes from turtle-ducks.” O’Neill let out a groan.

 

“I’d actually like to find a museum or library,” Daniel said, brushing some stray lint off his suit. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around a few things, hopefully these will have some resources I can compare with.”

 

“I’ll take you,” Mako said. “The Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center might be a good place to start.”

 

O’Neill stood up and started moving for the door. “Alright, we’ll meet back up at the hotel in five hours.” With Carter awkwardly waving off a quick wink and tongue click from King Wu, the group made for the doors out of the council chambers. Mako hopped on his bike, tossing a spare helmet to Daniel.

 

Daniel’s face froze as he looked down on the chopper. “Uh, hey, are you sure you need to drive me? I mean I can just hail a cab.”

 

“Bad idea,” Mako said, adjusting his goggles. “Almost all the licensing information was lost and we’re still taking down numbers and names. You might wind up in a sand-bender cab with a driver that just woke up from an all-night noodle binge. Last thing I need is to explain to Chief Beifong why one of SG-1’s people is laid up in the hospital after a traffic wreck.” Daniel grimaced, strapping the helmet on tightly and straddling the bike behind Mako. “Make sure you hold on tight, traffic can get pratty crazy this time of day.”

 

Daniel’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what do you mean craAUGH!” Grabbing Mako for dear life, Daniel gave one last desperate look to the teams before be disappeared into the midday traffic of the reborn city.

 

O’Neill clapped his hands and smiled. “So, where’s that shop?”

 

Bolin led the way through the city, the sounds of construction ringing out around them. Occasionally a spirit would float by, waving to Korra along with the locals as police and cargo airships lazed through the skies along with swift biplanes. Metalbender cops walked their beats, as small shops sold newspapers and snacks along with carts hawking quick snacks and hot drinks.

 

“So we heard about what you and Fairy Tail found,” Korra said. “What’d Gen. Hammond say about hearing that some book series in your world is real somewhere else?”

 

“About as well as the rest of us,” O’Neill mentioned. “I’m still pissed though, I mean I could’ve gotten a picture with Harrison Ford.”

 

Teal’c. “Indeed O’Neill. The opportunity to take a picture with the actor who portrayed Han Solo would have been most enjoyable.”

 

O’Neill groaned, trying to think of how to argue the point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Asami watched the door open to the prison’s visitor room, and with a small smile she entered to see him sitting at the table. “Hey Dad. Sorry I’m late.”

 

Hiroshi Sato, gaunt and gray, looked up and managed a small smile of his own. “Asami. It’s good to see you. It’s been a few weeks.”

 

“I know, sorry.” Asami sat at the table across from her father and took his hand. “Things have been going crazy with the reconstruction, I’ve had to take a lot of time out.”

 

Hiroshi chuckled softly. “It’s why I knew you’d run the company brilliantly.” Hiroshi took out a copy of the _Republic City Herald._ “I saw in the business section, there’s rumors of big developments. All that work and you’re still finding time in the shop to tinker. What an amazing daughter I’ve raised.”

 

Asami smiled, but barely stifled a yawn before going on. “Well my father did give me his drive.”

 

Hiroshi looked over his daughter. Her eyes were red with barely visible bags. Her posture was slightly bent, and it was clear she was propping herself up out of necessity more than being casual. “Are you sure you’re not working too hard? You look exhausted.”

 

“Huh? No, I’m fine Dad.” Asami quickly broadened her smile.

 

Hiroshi shook his head. “Asami, you need to take a vacation. Remember when we went to Kyoshi Island, you and your mother getting close enough to feed the giant koi fish?”

 

Asami smiled at the memory. “I know dad, but between rebuilding the city and Korra’s duties as the avatar there’s not much time.” Hiroshi pulled his hand back slightly. “You still don’t like me being with her.”

 

Hiroshi sighed, looking away ashamed. “I spent years preparing to fight the avatar, telling myself it was for you and in memory of your mother. Now I’m in jail and you’re dating the avatar?” Hiroshi sighed. “I always tried to tell myself I’d accept whoever you fell in love with, but the very symbol of what I once fought?” Hiroshi laughed darkly. “That takes some getting used to.”

 

Asami let her smile shrink again. “She does treat me right Dad, she’s taking me out next week actually.”

 

Hiroshi gave a smirk. “Only you’re the one paying of course.”

 

Asami scratched the back of her head. “Well they don’t exactly pay the Avatar.”

 

Hiroshi chuckled. “To think, I was always worried about beating away the wolves with a stick because they’d only be after my money if they dated you. Here you are just throwing yuans at your dates.”

 

“It’s how you landed Mom isn’t it?”

 

Hiroshi nodded. “You’re not wrong.” He reached his hand back across the table and took Asami’s hand. “I’m just so happy nothing happened to you when Kuvira attacked. I don’t know what I’d have done if you’d died that day.”

 

Asami reached into her bag. “C’mon, we won’t have any time for pai shou if we keep talking.”

* * *

Oreldo and Martis both hurriedly slurped down their bowls of noodles as Alice sipped at her Cactus Juice cola. “The food here is so much better than back in SG-1’s home, I can’t tell what it is though.”

 

O’Neill looked suspiciously at a slice of meat between his chopsticks. “Yeah, neither can I.”

 

Bolin drained his bowl and slammed it down with a satisfied sigh. “Ah, now that was a good lunch wasn’t it? Not too sweet, not too salty, just perfect.” Bolin leaned over to O’Neill. “Right huh, not too much of anything? Get what I’m saying?”

 

“Hey, Carter was the one who bought all that.” O’Neill looked over with a grin. “Can you believe that he’d blame me for anything?”

 

Carter laughed. “Unimaginable sir.”

 

Roland grunted as he struggled to seize the noodles in his still-full bowl. “C’mon, what are these things even for? Can someone please help me out here?”

 

Korra laughed and moved to help the giant. “It’s easy big guy. The key isn’t to put them both between your thumb and middle finger, use your forefinger to lever them.” Randal quickly did so and smiled as he started to get the motion. “See, you’re getting it.”

 

The restaurant shook, plates and bowls smashing into the floor as the lights flickered. O’Neill threw up his hands as the shaking stopped. “Okay, that one wasn’t on us at all.”

 

Korra rushed outside and started running down the street. Following her, O’Neill saw the reason. A storefront on the street was burning, flames shooting out and smoke billowing into the skeletal frames of the growing skyscrapers. People were fleeing, a car turned over on to the side and several people scattered about wounded. “Carter, get the area secured!” Ripping off his jacket, O’Neill started sprinting for the scene behind Korra ahead of the others. The screams became white noise as Jack got to the first of the wounded that couldn’t hobble away. It was a man, about thirty, clutching as his leg as blood ran freely down it from a massive gash on the side. “It’ll be okay pal, just calm down and let me take care of this.” Gently laying the man down, O’Neill tied his jacket tightly around the wound and tore off part of it. “Keep your leg elevated and press this down hard on it. Can you do that?” The man nodded, barely doing so but able to regardless. Patting him on the shoulder, O’Neill went to the next victim as Korra started bending water onto the flames.

 

It took a few minutes, and by the time the Republic City police and fire department arrived on the scene Korra had managed to wrangle the flames down to a manageable level. The first engine to arrive looked to O’Neill like something out of a time warp, firefighters in old turnout gear jumping off as a bizarre combination of dog and badger barked from where the hose bed was supposed to be. A burly man with a gold belt buckle strode off and put a megaphone to his lips. “Alright, get me a stinking metalbender to shore up the left side of the building! And get the Avatar some help, I don’t want any embers sparking after she backs off!”

 

Water benders spread through the crowd, two metal-bender cops ziplining down and holding the building up as Korra backed away while the firefighters took over. Taking some of the water under her control, she knelt by one of the wounded and started healing their wounds.

 

O’Neill took the chance to scan the area for any more trouble. There might be secondary explosives gathered through the area, there might be fighters waiting to open fire or attack with bending with the police forming a perimeter.

 

The burly firefighter with massive gray sideburns stormed over to Korra. “Why is it every time you’re back in Republic City, _something_ goes crazy and my people have to clean up after you?”

 

Korra groaned. “Nice to see you too, Chief Hakan,” she said, focusing on her healing. “What just went up?"

 

“One of Varrick’s shops,” Hakan growled, turning back to bellow into the megaphone. “Tano, take two men around the back and make sure it isn’t spreading where we can’t see it!”

 

Alice ran over, blood staining her dress uniform. “Colonel, there’s plenty of wounded scattered all over the place. I sent my men to round up as many witnesses as possible, but I know there’s plenty who ran off before we could find them.”

 

“That’s fine, just stay focused on getting these people a doctor.” Moving through the carnage, O’Neill looked into the ruined shop to at least get an idea of what happened.

 

The interior was ruined, the walls scorched and soaked as the waterbender fire department hosed down everything. Scraps of metal and masonry littered the street. Civilians were still screaming and shouting in the background as firefighters and police rushed to keep control of the situation. The blast had torn the floor up from underneath the shop, wires and pipes poking up through the floor as the firefighters carried out a scorched body. If O’Neill had to guess, it had been a man judging by what was left of the shoes. The leather had been scorched by the blast and the face had been burned. Muscle and bone were showing, blackened clothes fused to blackened skin as teeth grimly smiled through a hole where the left cheek had been.

 

Chief Beifong roped down from the nearest rooftop, running over to Chief Hakan. “Chief, what’s happened?”

 

“Gas explosion,” Hakan said with annoyance. “I told that idiot, use electric heating. Now I’ve got half a block that can go up in flames and at least three dead because he doesn’t like to pay his bills to the city.”

 

“Well make sure we still have something to investigate.” Shutting her eyes, Beifong slammed her foot to the ground and waited. “No one’s trapped anywhere nearby, and nothing’s wrong in the basement. Looks like Varrick has some questions to answer.” Beifong turned to where Carter was helping a mother and a wounded child. “Maj. Carter, how experienced are you with explosions?”

 

Carter didn’t look up as she bandaged the kid. “Pretty knowledgeable, why?”

 

“Because I’ll need your help to see whether or not this was negligence.” Beifong glared at the shop. “Varrick might have turned over a new leaf, but he’s still a snake and I’ll be you my next month’s salary he’ll try to weasel out of this.”

 

“I’ll take that,” O’Neill said. “And if he does I’ll use a cliché in casual conversation.”

 

Hakan glared at O’Neill. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before, and you don’t look like you’re Water Tribe with all the blue you’re wearing bub.”

 

O’Neill smiled. “Col. Jack O’Neill, Air Force.”

 

Hakan blinked. “Air Force? What is that, is Tenzin doing something new?”

 

“Yeah, he’s thinking about growing a hair on his head, maybe two.”

 

“Col. O’Neill assisted us in taking out Kuvira’s army,” Beifong said, quickly getting between the two men. “He’s in the city on a goodwill mission, that’s his team helping the wounded.”

 

Hakan nodded. “Fine, just make sure you people stay out of the way of my people.” Turning back to the scene, Hakan started bellowing into his bullhorn again.

 

O’Neill walked to Beifong. “Nice guy, really mean that. Haven’t seen anyone like him since the last time I saw a drill instructor on Parris Island.”

 

Beifong was about to start berating O’Neill for talking about something she knew nothing about when she turned skyward. “Well, better late than never I guess.” Following Beifong’s gaze, O’Neill saw a trio of red-suited airbenders floating down like dandelion seeds. “Nice of you to show up Jinora.”

 

“Sorry, there was a car crash on 10th and Sokka Parkway.” Jinora smiled at O’Neill. “Colonel, welcome back to the city.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Sup kid. So question, can I tie one of you up on a string and fly you guys like a kite in those suits?”

 

A loud engine roared, and O’Neill groaned as he heard Varrick running up. “What the heck happened here!? This was one of my best showrooms, it was making me yuans foot over leg!” O’Neill nodded at the comment.

 

Hakan turned and stormed over to Varrick. “You idiot! You and your stupid ideas, you just killed four people with that damn gat tank in the basement!” Grabbing Varrick, Hakan lifted the CEO a good foot off the ground to bring them face to face. “I told you this could happen, but you did it anyway just so you’d pay less on your electric bill from the city!”

 

Varrick tried to wriggle out of Hakan’s grip. “Chief, c’mon! I told you, there was no risk of those things going up!”

 

“Like how you said those new trucks would never break down?” Hakan threw Varrick to the ground, Zhu Li calmly walking up with paperwork in hand. “I’ve had enough Varrick, I’m having all your buildings shut down for inspections until we’re sure that you won’t kill anyone else.”

 

Varrick’s face collapsed. “But that’ll cost my millions!”

 

O’Neill started rocking on his heels. “Well gee, it’s a shame you don’t have any new designs that might be able to hold off your investors.”

 

Varrick pointed down at O’Neill with annoyance. “You stay out of this, this is a business matter.”

 

“This is a matter of life and death!” Hakan shook Varrick so hard the CEO’s shoes came loose. “You’ll shut those buildings down and get that gas out or I’ll make it happen myself, if I have to pull every truck and station in the city to do it.”

 

“And we’ll comply immediately,” Zhu Li said, calmly walking over with a clipboard in hand. “I’ll make sure Varrick’s showrooms and plants take a temporary halt and have our engineers review our procedures for our fuel heating systems. Won’t we dear?”

 

Varrick shuddered. “Yeah, yeah of course we will!’ He leaned closer to Hakan. “Please don’t let me down just yet, I’m afraid of what she’ll do to me.” Still scowling, Hakan let Varrick fall to the ground and walked off still bellowing to his firefighters.

 

“Well he’s just a lovely man,” O’Neill said. "Now next question, how many buildings does Varrick own in the city?”

 

Beifong shuddered. “At least two dozen offices and showrooms. Not counting his factory on the outskirts and warehouses near the docks.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “I suddenly understand the chief's reaction."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Bolin shuddered as he fell onto the couch in his room in Asami’s mansion. “Yeah, so much for just making this a quick little thing. Now O’Neill’s got us involved in this whole investigation.”

 

Opal sighed over the line. “ _And I went through all the trouble to set us up on a lunch date for tomorrow. I feel like I barely see you anymore Bolin._ ”

 

“I know, I know,” Bolin said, rubbing his face. “Look, I’ll try to talk to him about maybe letting me take a break for a while. I mean I’m no good for some kind of science investigation thing after all, if they don’t need me I’ll see about getting to that lunch date after all.”

 

Opal chuckled on the other end. “ _Trying to play sweet huh? You know I’m getting better at resisting it._ ”

 

“I know, but the Bolin-man knows his lady well enough to tell her what she wants to hear.” Kicking his feet up on the other end of the couch Bolin smiled as he stared up at the ceiling. “So, how’s things with Tenzin and the family? Rohan still bugging Meelo about when he can learn airbending?”

 

Opal laughed. “ _He is a pretty impatient kid. Tenzin keeps threatening to give him extra chores but he keeps on doing what he wants._ ”

There was a knock on the door. “Hey bro, c’mon, dinner’s ready.”

“Be right there! Sorry beautiful, dinner’s ready. I told you how much food Teal’c and Randal can shovel down, if I don’t get moving there won’t be any left.”

“ _Then I’d better not let my boyfriend starve. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?_ ”

 

“That’s a promise. Love you.” Kissing into the receiver, Bolin put the phone back onto the table and hurried downstairs for dinner. Everyone else was already seated, everyone’s eyes locked on as Asami’s staff served up a massive feast. “Woah, what’s the occasion?”

 

“Just having people in this place again,” Asami said, smiling as she nodded to her butler. “We’ll be good from here. Tell the others that they can all leave as soon as they’re done their work. If they can’t catch the bus or trains, they can have the cab drivers bill to my personal account.”

 

The butler nodded and bowed. “Of course, Ms. Sato. A good night to you miss.” Smiling and nodding to the group, the butler left for the kitchen and shut the doors behind him.

 

Alice smiled as she savored the sight of the spread on the table. “Wow, this smells delicious. Thanks Ms. Sato, but you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

 

“No trouble at all,” Asami said, smiling as she poured herself some water. “This is gonna be it for the night though, make sure you all have as much as you need.” Teal’c nodded, pulling a massive tray of meat close to himself. “So, Daniel, did you find anything interesting in the cultural center?”

 

Daniel nodded, still reading over his notes at the table. “I did, actually, I certainly did. Only it’s not quite what I expected. See the culture of the water tribes themselves have strong parallels to the Inuit peoples in Alaska and Canada, a seafaring culture with a good amount of the mythologies and stories relating to the cold north and the tales of great heroes. Only the thing is it also incorporates two key elements of mythologies that have nothing at all to do with the Inuit, reincarnation and the story of the Moon and Sea spirits.”

 

Korra looked over as Oreldo and Martis quickly filled their plates before Roland could take the bulk of the food. “What do you mean? Those stories have always been with the water tribes.”

 

“Well yes, but that’s why it’s so confusing. You see while the spiritual beliefs are the same, in this case even justified by the existence of actual spirits, reincarnation and the story of the Moon and Sea spirits strike of a more Central Asian philosophy, even almost resembling Buddhism’s belief in the journey of the soul to enlightenment along with Yin and Yang.”

 

O’Neill started cutting a nice piece off of what looked like steak. “Daniel, this is a dimension where people throw fireballs at each other as a sport? Maybe there’s the fact that some things got lost in translation?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Doubtful, I mean we’re talking about two cultures that are almost exactly alike in appearance yet somehow vastly different in crucial areas. Even accounting for the idea that this was some kind of cosmic fluke it doesn’t explain how the Inuit traditions would have been morphed by these Taoist principles.”

 

“Well you know how it is Daniel, you suck two cultures from disparate regions into the same alternate universe, and everything goes wild.” O’Neill poked at his greens. “This isn’t some kind of broccoli-slug is it?”

 

“Nah, broccoli slugs only come out just before the dry season.” Mako grinned as he shoved a forkful of broccoli into his mouth. “So lieutenant, what do you think of Republic City?”

 

Alice put down her drink. “It’s quite the difference from my own capital city. The skyscrapers especially are impressive, the idea that you can have a building above ten stories is something I could never imagine back home. I am curious though, how did you government find the money to afford this kind of construction?”

 

“Well actually a lot of this is corporate construction,” Asami mentioned. “Most of these skyscrapers and factories are being paid for privately, and the Earth Confederation workers are here because they were hired privately as well.”

 

Oreldo and Randal looked to each other. “Okay, fine, but what about the people building these places? I mean they’ve places to live, right?”

 

“I made sure of it,” Korra said. “Pres. Raiko and I made it a priority after Kuvira was defeated to start rebuilding the homes and apartments that the people needed to live in.” Oreldo looked at the Avatar quizzically but said nothing as he went back to eating.

 

Soon the meal was over, and the teams scattered to their own individual rooms. As Daniel went to his, he saw Korra leaning on the wall outside Asami’s room. “Hey, Korra, you okay?”

 

Korra looked up in surprise. “Daniel! Yeah, yeah I’m fine! Just, you know, just heading to bed and all!” Korra leaned an elbow on the wall and put her hand on her head, quickly whistling as if it would throw Daniel off.

 

Daniel took a breath. “Uh, Korra? Are you maybe nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Asami while we’re here? I mean I promise, Jack won’t raise a fuss or anything.”

 

Korra deflated. “It isn’t just that Daniel. I mean when I was dating Mako I could make sense of how a relationship was supposed to work you know? It’s not like Asami and I have anyone we can ask about how things work for us. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever heard of there actually being other couples…Couples like us.”

 

Daniel sighed. “Have you thought maybe it’s because you never realized to look before?” Daniel realized he’d said the wrong choice of words and quickly backtracked. “Well what I mean is, well you don’t have any role models who were gay or lesbian do you?”

 

Korra sighed. “I’m pretty sure I like men and women actually, Daniel.”

 

Daniel racked his brain for a second. “Bisexual, right. Look, what I’m saying is that you need to find someone to talk to about this. Now I wouldn’t exactly come to any of the other universes asking questions, I mean there’s a whole minefield of social mores and traditions that you probably won’t be able to navigate around. But maybe there’s someone here you can talk to?”

 

Korra went back to leaning against the wall. “I don’t know if there _is_ anyone. I mean I’m traveling the multiverse and I haven’t seen anyone else who is.”

 

“Well you didn’t exactly advertise it at first when we arrived,” Daniel pointed out. “Look, the people closest to you know you’re dating Asami right? Well maybe you can ask the people closest to you for any advice? Or who they know who might be gay or lesbian?” Daniel paused. “Or bisexual?”

 

Korra nodded. “As much as he can be annoying, maybe Tenzin has some ideas.” Standing away from the wall, Korra squeezed Daniel’s shoulder as she went for her room. “Thanks Daniel. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Daniel smiled, and quickly set off in the opposite direction.

 

Inside the bedroom, Asami sighed, set down the book she’d been reading, and turned out the lamp next to her king-sized bed. For the fifth time since they returned home she thought, “ _Maybe tomorrow night._ ”

* * *

Carter, Alice, and Martis followed Beifong through the police headquarters, bender cops and support staff moving through the corridors talking about other cases and upcoming operations. “We just developed a new investigation wing of the station, it probably isn’t up to the same standards as back in your home Carter, but it does have some of our most advanced equipment to help us in our investigations.”

 

“It’s more than enough to start with,” Carter said. They were all out of their dress uniforms in exchange for their more comfortable fatigues, watching as police and staff hurried through the building. Of course, that meant catching snippets of conversation. “Wait, did they just say Triads?”

 

“The criminal gangs in the city had gone to ground for some time. Between my men, Korra, the Equalists, and then the air benders? The local criminal scene has been taking a beating. Unfortunately, the damage done to the city’s infrastructure combined with our manpower being stretched near to breaking and the influx of refugees has created a breeding ground of desperate people willing to take to crime to support themselves.”

 

“We’ve had similar problems in my homeland,” Alice said. “Your leaders will need to make sure that this is controlled early on, otherwise you’ll find that the issue will never be vanquished no matter how hard the government tries.”

 

“My thoughts exactly. Unfortunately, this is going to have to take priority. Varrick’s got plenty of these darned gas tanks scattered all over the city, some of his buildings need massive versions just to keep them fueled.” Metalbending open an evidence locker, Beifong nodded to the back to the light-blue metal cylinder with a gaping hole torn out of it. “So, I trust Korra’s been doing well out in the, what’d you call it again? Multis-verse?”

 

“Multiverse,” Carter said, she and Martis looking over the tank carefully. “She’s aided in three major operations against our enemies so far, she even managed to capture an enemy leader that captured a majority of our teams sent against her.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like Korra.” Beifong watched carefully as Carter and Martis set to examining the gas tank. “So, what about you then? You’re not with SG-1, your uniforms looked more like something I’d see in the United Forces or one of the other nations.”

 

“We’re apparently roughly seventy or eighty years behind SG-1’s in terms of technology,” Alice said, as Carter and Martis went over the tank with magnifying glasses in hand. “We were brought on due to our primary duty for our Empire, we specialize in war relief and civilian aid.”

 

Beifong scoffed. “Could use you here for a while then. Everything’s still being repaired and rebuilt, it’s a nightmare trying to police everything.”

 

Alice looked confused. “What do you mean? We saw dozens of buildings being built just on the way to your headquarters, and your roads are all freshly paved, they even have electric lamp posts along them.”

 

“Along with a crime rate nearly overwhelming my officers, Chief Hakan’s stations stretched to cover more of the city than they can actually protect, and Gen. Iroh sent off to try and wrangle several lesser states in the Earth Confederacy left lawless once Kuvira fell.” Beifong walked over to the gas tank. “So what do you think?”

 

“This entire thing looks like it just rolled off a production line,” Martis observed, looking closely at the valves on the top of the tank. “No sign of wear or oxidation, it even looks like it was specially treated to resist corrosion.”

 

“So the thing blew out the side then,” Beifong said. “That’s where the giant hole is.”

 

“It doesn’t explain how that portion was somehow weaker than the rest of the tank overall,” Carter said. “The tank is brand new from the weld and the interior, there’s not even the slightest trace of oxidation anywhere on it.”

 

Beifong shook her head some more and said dryly, “Then you’re saying the tank failed spontaneously.”

 

“Not quite. If my suspicion is correct?” Carter went to the hole and peered at the metal around the blast. She spent at least three minutes checking things over before pulling back. “I’ll want some second opinions, but you need to see this yourself.”

 

Snatching the magnifying glass, Beifong leaned in and looked for herself. The metal was warped, bent and scored by the blast, but overall looked like it had exploded. “I don’t see it still Major, I’m sorry.”

 

Carter thought for a second. “Try…Try looking with your metalbending.”

 

Beifong nodded, and shut her eyes to feel the metal. Half a second later her eyes ripped open and she turned to Carter.

 

“Exactly,” Carter said. “The eyewitnesses will probably confirm that there was an explosion a split-second before the tank erupted.”

* * *

Bolin stared lovingly at Opal, not bothered by the lunch rush echoing around him in the restaurant. The crowd was decent, but the noise didn’t register as he stared at the airbender across the table sipping at her Cactus Juice. At least until she looked up to see him. “Uh, Bolin? You okay there?”

 

“Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Dramatically reaching across the table, Bolin took Opal’s hand in his. “Come with me my love, let us leave the putrid stench of the city air and seek our lives in the wide and free countrysides.”

 

Opal giggled. “I think you’re just desperate to get away from this organization for a while. What are they like?”

 

“Well Teal’c’s quiet, Daniel’s always talking, Carter is smarter than Varrick and Asami combined, and I’m pretty sure I’d get along with Col. O’Neill if I’d get the chance to talk with him a little more.” Bolin sipped at his cola. “Though I’m pretty sure Gen. Hammond is a little frustrated.”

 

“By everything that’s happened?”

 

“No, more by constantly trying to make sure that some old politician jerk doesn’t try to ruin everything.” Bolin sipped at his cola. “Speaking of, how’s things for Tenzin?”

 

“Pretty rough actually,” Opal said, her smile fading as she spoke. “It’s bad enough we’re trying to support the people displaced by the attack, and we keep hearing about what’s happening to the poorer states in the Confederacy. Tenzin keeps petitioning Pres. Raiko to do something before another Kuvira rises, or a war breaks out between them all.”

 

Bolin rolled his eyes. “Opal, seriously, I worked for Kuvira remember?” He flinched as Opal glared at him. “Right, still a sore topic. What I’m saying is that there was really only one Kuvira after all. No one is gonna managed to gain the same kind of power she had. It was like she was some kind of mind-bender.” Bolin’s face contorted and he waggled his fingers like he was controlling a marionette for good measure.

 

“Well she was good at getting people to see her way. Whether they wanted to or not.” Opal shook her head. “Listen to us, we’re talking about this kind of thing over a lunch date.”

 

“I know right?” Bolin shook his head. “C’mon, let’s just focus on something else. Is Huan’s gallery opening still happening?”

 

Opal looked about awkwardly. “Wow, this uh, this food’s really great isn’t it?”

 

Bolin’s face fell. “He insulted the gallery owner’s sense of style, didn’t he.” Opal answered by quickly stuffing her face and looking away.

* * *

As Carter and Martis followed Beifong to the front door of the station, they heard a woman crying out at the front desk. “Please, I’m telling you that you need to look for him! He didn’t come home last night, he hasn’t been back this morning, I’m telling you something happened!”

 

The fresh-faced officer behind the desk tried to calm the woman down. “Ma’am, he hasn’t been gone for more than a day. If he still hasn’t come home by tomorrow then we can start to look for him, but until then I can’t do anything to help you.”

 

The woman looked like she was about to keep going when she saw Beifong walk into the lobby and ran over, grasping at the chief with desperate hands. “Chief Beifong, please you have to listen to me, no one is taking me seriously, I know something’s wrong though!”

 

Beifong gently pulled the woman away, holding her steady with a calm glance. “Ma’am, you need to listen to the officer and keep calm. Take a breath, collect your thoughts, and I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

 

The woman nodded, backing up and taking a breath. “Last night, my husband wasn’t home at his usual time. I thought at first he was just out late, drinking with his friends, but when I woke up this morning he hadn’t come home. I called his office, but no one had seen him since last night when he left and…And…” The woman’s eyes were starting to tear up, and she started to shake in Beifong’s hands. “Please, please ma’am, you need to find him.”

 

Beifong took a moment to chose her words carefully. “Yes, ma’am, I understand. What’s your husband’s name?”

 

The woman sniffed, trying to keep her composure before falling apart completely. “S-S-Shin Ito, ma’am. He’s an engineer for Varrick Enterprises.”

 

Beifong’s eyes narrowed as she pointed to the officer behind the desk. “Make sure you take a complete statement from this woman, get a description of her husband and cross reference it with any names we have on file.” Smoothing her face out, Beifong nodded to the woman. “I promise you ma’am, we will find your husband.”

 

As the woman was soon guided back into the offices of the station by one of the officers, Carter looked to Beifong. “You think it’s connected.”

 

“A Varrick showroom explodes, and then I get a wife panicking about her husband disappearing from his office job for Varrick. I didn’t get to be chief because I was my mother’s daughter.” Beifong stalked to the offices. “I’m gonna see about the names of the employees in the shop. You both get back to your teams, I’ll call if I find anything important.”

 

Watching as Beifong disappeared into the back office, Martis shook his head. “I don’t get it, this Varrick guy is pompous but I don’t understand why he would blow up one of his own shops, or make his own people disappear.”

 

“Never underestimate the kind of crazy things some people will do to gain power or money,” Carter said, leading the way to the door as a dozen experiences with Col. Maybourne came flooding into her mind. “You’ll always be caught off-guard otherwise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Oreldo stared idly out the window as he and Daniel were driven in a police car to the Fire Nation embassy. “Man, one little explosion and we all have to travel together? There’s being cautious and there’s being paranoid you know.” Seeing a pair of particularly gorgeous young ladies walk down the street in the opposite direction, Oreldo sighed.

 

“Well usually when buildings start exploding so soon after a major military action it usually means loyalists to the defeated force are trying to continue the fight.” Daniel wasn’t looking at Oreldo, he was busy reading his notes from the visit to the cultural center yesterday. “With the size of Kuvira’s army I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d had plenty of soldiers who can’t let the cause go.”

 

Mako nodded from the driver’s seat. “Gen. Iroh’s still trying to find enough forces to assist the chief in clearing out the rural areas of the Republic, a lot of smaller towns near the border apparently had always hoped that the Earth Kingdom would take back the land.”

 

Oreldo groaned. “Oh God, why are these people so stupid? Things change, why cling to the past?”

 

“Well that’s kind of like asking a person to literally cut out parts of their brain that hold on to bad memories on a cultural scale,” Daniel said, annoyance seeping into his words as Mako pulled up to the embassy. “I mean it’s like asking your Empire to just suddenly decide it shouldn’t be at a state of aggression against the Republic of Frost, these things can’t just be shut off like a light switch.”

 

“Yeah well the war with Frost is a little more fresh than seven decades.” Jumping out of the car, Oreldo looked up on the façade of the embassy and whistled. “They like their gold huh?”

 

“It was Ambassador Riku’s idea,” Mako said, like he was trying to control the tone of his voice as they walked through the front doors. “He felt that it shows off the splendor of the nation and it’s achievements.”

 

Daniel cringed a little. “Right, the Hundred Year War I read about.”

 

Oreldo rolled his eyes as he scanned the lobby. “So someone got a little conquest-happy, I thought the entire point of the United Republic was to show how all these nations could be united without conflict.”

 

Daniel looked to the soldier quizzically. “You know with an officer like Lt. Malvin, I’m astounded you’re still this sarcastic.”

 

“Well what else am I supposed to do to keep myself sane?”

 

“Just don’t mouth off to Ambassador Riku,” Mako said, leading the way inside the building. “You saw how he acts just from the meeting yesterday.”

 

“Pompous, full of himself, and probably wraps himself in a flag?” Daniel nodded. “A is A.”

 

Walking into the foyer of the embassy was like stepping into a frozen flame. The interior of the structure was covered wall to wall in images of great firebenders practicing their craft, with deep hues of red highlighted by gold leaf on the molding and lighting fixtures. From his reading Daniel was able to pick out all of them at the sight of their deeds. Jeong Jeong, dressed in the uniform of the White Lotus using firebending to help liberate Ba Sing Sae. Avatar Roku, fighting to stop Fire Lord Sozin from launching the war that would reshape the world Daniel was now in. Gen. Iroh finding and learning from the Sun Warriors of the true secrets of fire bending. Fire Lord Zuko, redirecting lightning as he saved the fire nation from itself. Behind the desk at the front of the entrance, a tapestry displaying two intertwined dragons centered around the present fire lord, Izumi.

 

The young woman seated behind the desk at the front smiled up at the trio approaching her. “Good morning, welcome to the embassy of the Fire Nation.”

 

“Hi, good morning. My name is Daniel Jackson, I have an appointment to speak with the cultural attaché about the history of the Fire Nation?”

 

The woman nodded happily. “Of course, sir, he’s in a meeting with the ambassador but he should be finished in ten minutes. If you could just wait over there?” She motioned to a row of seats against a far wall underneath the picture of Iroh. Daniel nodded and soon the trio were stuck waiting for the meeting to finish. “So, this is Gen. Iroh then.”

 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Mako smiled up at the image. “He’s basically the one who taught the world that firebenders aren’t enemies, just people like the rest of the world. He was the one who was able to get people-to-people and show that the wounds from the war could be healed.”

 

“And from what I’m hearing it’s working out wonderfully.” Oreldo leaned back as he observed the receptionist, dutifully handling paperwork behind the front desk. “You think courtship is the same all over though?”

 

Daniell shook his head. “Not a chance, attraction is attraction but even in the same geographic region courtship rituals can be vastly different.”

 

“Don’t see how, my dad said that he just asked mom one night if she’d ever want to go out and get some dinner.” Mako shrugged. “Plus, she was from the Fire Nation, he was from the Earth Kingdom, you both know the story.”

 

Oreldo frowned. “Not that particular story buddy.”

 

Daniel was about to launch into a long and detailed monologue of culture and relationships when footsteps echoed through the lobby. Looking up, Daniel saw Riku and the cultural attaché heading down the stairs. Riku had a massive smile slapped across his face while the poor attaché looked more exhausted than anything else. “Ah, Dr. Jackson! A pleasure, truly a pleasure to meet you in person.” With a faster gait than Daniel expected from a man so wide, Riku was suddenly across the lobby and wrapping his two meaty mitts around Daniel’s hand to shake so fast and hard that the trio wondered if Daniel’s arm was about to fly off. “I’m sorry we didn’t have a chance to meet you after the conference the other day, but I felt that the attitude of the room made it rather troublesome to do so.”

 

“Glad to meet you then,” Daniel said, barely able to pull his arm back. “I was hoping that I could speak to you about the history and culture of the Fire Nation actually, I wanted to know some more about where the Fire Nation came from and how it basically got to where it is now.”

 

“Well that’s quite a lot of history, I’m not sure we can give you everything you might be looking for.” Despite this, the cultural attaché had a look that screamed, “Please do whatever you can to take me away from this hell.”

 

“Uh, then I should get started now then.” Nodding to the attaché, the older man quickly led Daniel upstairs with a relieved sigh.

 

“I’ll go with you,” Mako said, quickly bounding towards the stairs and leaving Oreldo realizing that he was the sole target remaining in Riku’s sights. “We’ll be back for you later, Oreldo.”

 

Riku nodded as the three hurried up the stairs and turned his eyes to Oreldo. “So, another dimension then? Tell me, is your home as advanced as the one that Maj. Carter comes from?”

 

Oreldo tried to laugh as he desperately tried to edge to the door. “Well not quite sir, actually we’re just about even with what I’ve seen in Republic City honestly.”

 

“Nonsense, nonsense my boy!” Riku slapped Oreldo on the bat, each hit like a gentle pat from Oland. As Oreldo tried to get his lungs back in place Riku was guiding him up the stairs as the receptionist gave an apologetic smile. “Let’s talk in my office, I’m sure that Dr. Jackson will come to retrieve you once we’re finished.”

 

Oreldo groaned. “That sounds wonderful sir.”

 

In less time than Oreldo realized he was upstairs in Riku’s office. The walls were covered in pictures, of a young man graduating from a military academy and of a man standing proudly over a young wife and three small children in a military dress uniform. Another was of an older, slightly wider man shaking the hand of a regal woman with glasses and a small boy looking up in awe. One wall had the flag of the fire nation hanging proudly across it, with framed certificates and awards hung behind the desk. Oreldo settled down into a small chair across from the massive desk lined with gold-leaf. “Ah, that was when I graduated the Fire Nation’s Naval Academy. Time does go on though,” Riku said, chuckling as he patted his prodigious belly. “Ah, but service never does end. My two boys are on their way now, meanwhile I’m here doing what I can to spread the great accomplishments of my nation to the world.”

 

Oreldo forced himself to restrain a groan. “ _Man, it turns out government stooges are the same all over too?_ ”

 

“You see, the revelation of the existence of other nations outside of our own physical world has thrown into sharp relief the place of the Fire Nation.” Riku settled into his seat and reached into one of the drawers behind his desk. Oreldo heard glasses clink as Riku went on. “Right now, the Avatar and her friends are the only ones traveling between these different worlds, but that can’t last forever. Rice wine?” Oreldo shook his head. “Good man, you know you can’t drink on duty.” Pouring himself a glass, Riku swirled the clear drink in the glass. “You see, so far only the United Republic has shown itself capable of hosting whatever means this multiversal group uses to travel between the worlds. However, should these other worlds decide that they wish to find other trading partners they should know that the United Republic is not the only polity to deal with.” Sipping the drink, Riku let out a content sigh and he leaned back. His leather chair creaked as he looked to the flag on the wall. “The United Republic might make a show of technological progress, but understand that the Fire Nation is the reason for such a massive leap forward at all. Our engines power the Satomobiles, and our designs were what led to the development of the modern airship and cargo ship.”

 

Oreldo shook his head. “Sir, look, I understand that you’re trying to make a case here but I’m not the person to talk to. It’s Lt. Malvin you want, she’s my superior _and_ daughter of one of the Thirteen Noble Families that can take the throne of the Empire.”

 

“Ah, but you’re exactly the man I want to talk to,” Riku said, rising from his seat and walking over to Oreldo. “You’re a non-commissioned officer, the person who makes up the bulk of your military and the nation you came from. Salt of the Earth, man on the streets, the person who understands the opinions of the public and common man.” Riku gave a sly grin. “Surely you can tell me the best way to show your nation’s people the glories and advances of the Fire Nation?”

 

Oreldo was suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable given how suddenly Riku’s tone shifted from jovial to conspiratorial. “Sir, really, you’re talking to the wrong guy, I mean I couldn’t even tell you how our economy’s doing outside of bad.”

 

“Well then perhaps we can find a way to help both our nations?” Riku took another sip and set his glass down, leaning toward Oreldo. “You see, my family has served loyally at the discretion of the fire lord, whoever that may be. However, as our loyalty is to our nation, at times we must see that the right decisions are made regardless of current policy. It is my job to make sure that I seize on all opportunities that can strengthen my homeland while still presenting an open hand to the world.”

 

“Right, exactly,” Oreldo said, trying to put on a grin to try and keep himself from reacting. “Sir, I’m sorry, but I think I might still be getting used to the food here. Do you mind if I find the restroom?”

 

Riku laughed. “Of course, back down the way we came to the left.”

 

Oreldo quickly left the room, shaking his head as he turned a corner. Listening carefully over his echoing footsteps, he didn’t hear Daniel or Mako anywhere nearby and groaned. “Man, why am I stuck here with an old blowhard?”

 

As he mused, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming in the opposite direction and slammed head-on into someone shorter. “Oh, sorry, are you alright?”

 

The receptionist looked up, waving her hands and smiling perfectly. “No, sir, it’s perfectly alright. I should’ve heard you coming.”

 

Oreldo grinned. “Well why don’t we agree that we both should do a better job at watching where we go from now on. Course, I might have trouble looking anywhere else given that you’re here now.” The receptionist giggled, covering her face as Oreldo watched her skin redden. “Tell you what, how about we get to talking a little? Something tells me we’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other since I’ll be traveling so much.”

 

“Well I do have some break time to kill. Talking to you will be so amazing, all we have in the staff canteen are these old magazines and the _Torch_. Ambassador Riku says it’s the only newspaper he’ll allow in the building.”

 

“Sounds like a total buzzkill,” Oreldo said, nodding as he followed the young woman. “Don’t worry, I like to think I can be plenty entertaining.”

* * *

Teal’c and O’Neill watched from the bridge of the police airship as they were guided to the factory on the outskirts with Chief Hakan glowering at the city below. “Can’t believe this, that idiot still fighting the entire plan.”

 

Teal’c looked over from his window. “Is he not well within his rights as the owner of these buildings to make such modifications?”

 

“He doesn’t have a right to keep’em if they wind up blowing the city to pieces as we’re rebuilding.” Hakan shook his head, marching to the pilot. “How much longer?”

 

“Just a few more minutes sir, we’re passing over the new Dragon Flats now.”

 

Hakan groaned. “Well, you two are about to see the real Republic City. Spirits know I’ve seen it often enough.”

 

O’Neill and Teal’c shared a look before peering down at the city below. The buildings were shrinking now, squat and wide and already encrusted in soot. Worse, the streets were crowded with people even at this time of day. Some of the figures were clustered together around small stands and carts, milling about radios on the streets in front of the buildings. Occasionally there was a car trying to part through the sea of humanity, and as O’Neill watched he saw in the alleyways small shacks with small pillars of smoke wafting up from below. At certain streets he could see long lines stretching out of several buildings. “You know, I’m no firefighter, but that seems like a bit of a fire hazard.”

 

“And what am I supposed to do? Beifong doesn’t have the manpower to get those people out of those shanty towns, and even if she did we have nowhere to send them.” Hakan turned away from the window.

 

O’Neill’s eyebrows rose. “Well Ms. Sato said that there were plenty of buildings going up, I have to imagine there’s gonna be plenty of places to live soon?”

 

Hakan scoffed. “A bunch of corporate high-rises and penthouses for rich idiots. You think those people down there can afford a place with a bathroom bigger than those boxes they’re in?” At that point, conversation was over until Varrick’s factory came into view.

 

The complex was massive, a sprawling expanse of concrete and steel stretching on for what O’Neill could only guess was nearly a thousand acres. Smokestacks spewed black billowing clouds into the skies, as a rail system ran between the larger buildings carrying parts to and from different areas of the plant. The entire complex was ringed with a massive wall, guards patrolling and standing at huts at every entrance. The airship slowed, landing at the front entrance where the nearest building was a small and squat number with Varrick’s profile emblazoned on the front. Several workers were bending a second profile on, more feminine with glasses. O’Neill shrugged. “Well, at least the guy knows how to keep the wife happy.”

 

Two guards approached the airship, O’Neill noticing that their badges were also a profile of Varrick’s face. “Chief Hakan sir, welcome to the Varrick Enterprises manufacturing facility. Please follow us inside sir.”

 

Following the two guards, Teal’c watched as a guard patrolled on the wall, glaring down at the three visitors/potential intruders. “Does this not seem like a large presence of security for a civilian facility O’Neill?”

 

“Well we have guards for the Coke recipe and the eleven herbs and spices.” O’Neill shrugged as the gates before them swung open at the command of two metalbenders. “Given how Varrick acts I’m surprised there aren’t-“

 

A massive beast lunged at O’Neill, fangs covered in spit as it’s bill snapped-

 

“What the _hell_ is that thing!?”

 

“What are you acting up about?” Hakan sneered as she walked past the leashed beast. “It’s just a platypus bear.”

 

O’Neill shuddered, edging past the creature as Teal’c glared it into submission to the shock of the Guards. “Normal animals, just regular normal animals Teal’c, am I asking too much?”

 

Zhu Li was waiting for them outside the office building, talking to a pair of men in business-wear and pointing on a clipboard. “Yes, have that shipment moved to the east-side warehouse to ease transport to the port.” The two nodded and hurried away, leaving Zhu Li smiling at the trio. “Welcome gentlemen, glad to have you here.”

 

“Glad to be here,” O’Neill said, smiling as he walked up. “Love what you got here, just can’t get enough black lung, that’s what I always say.”

 

Hakan was less conversational. “Where are the tanks lady?”

 

Zhu Li motioned to her left and a small cart. “I’ll take you myself gentlemen.” The four loaded onto the cart, though Teal’c had to switch to the left side because having himself and Hakan on the right side nearly tipped the cart sideways. As they rode the length of the factory, O’Neill noticed a few groups of workers running about, just before a loud whistle blew out across the complex and the smoke started to thicken. “Big on punctuality here?”

 

“We like to make sure that our production lines are running as efficiently as possible. Everything here is designed to be as efficient as possible for our company’s needs. The majority of our goods are all fabricated and assembled here in this facility. Varrick even made sure to by stock in the suppliers of what we can’t make ourselves.”

 

O’Neill leaned over to Teal’c. “I call the race car, you can be the thimble.”

 

Hakan looked over the plant. “That’s all nice, but where are the tanks?”

 

“We decided to keep them a fair distance from the main facilities, the concern was that any sparks or accidents might be hazardous to the area.” Zhu Li shook her head and shuddered. “I had to give Varrick far too many foot massages to convince him that it would be a trade off for saving on the pipe network we laid out.”

 

Rolling through the facility, O’Neill saw the workers inside building everything from radio sets to industrial vehicles. “So how much does all this stuff cost?”

 

“Showroom price for the low-end products is typically anywhere from eight thousand to one hundred-twenty yuans.”

 

Teal’c made a swift calculation. “Roughly eighty to one hundred-twenty dollars.”

 

O’Neill saw one of the workers step back from his point on the line, hacking as a manager tried to settle him down. “And how much are your people paid an hour?”

 

Zhu Li looked back, confused. “What does that have to do with the tanks?”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “Probably nothing.” Hakan grunted from the front of the cart.

 

Pulling up to the outbuilding, O’Neill noted that at the very least the company had placed warning signs in Chinese script that Daniel would probably be able to say translated to, “Warning: This Can Blow Up”. Zhu Li unlocked the chain link fence around it, and gestured for the men to follow her. “We’ve already emptied the tanks after the incident, and we’ll only refill them once you give us your seal of approval, Chief Hakan.”

 

Hakan grunted, striding through the doors of the building to see four sets of four massive tanks, each halfway up to the roof of the building. Snorting, Hakan strode up to the nearest one.

 

“Your husband seems rather concerned with remaining independent from others,” Teal’c observed, watching as O’Neill went to another set of tanks and knocked on them. “Does he fear over-reliance on others?”

 

“More like he’s more concerned about saving yuans,” Hakan barked, clambering up to the top of the tanks to check the gauges. “Bastard should be in jail for what he pulled.”

 

O’Neill crawled under the tanks on his side to check the pipes. “Now are you talking about what Korra said about him stirring up arms sales during a civil war, or when Bolin talked about him supporting a brutal dictator.”

 

“The second one, the first one I was fine with, he was helping my nation.”

 

Zhu Li groaned. “He’s not that person anymore. I made him promise that if I was going to be his wife, he’d stop with the schemes and focus on just building the company’s reputation. I mean I was the one who told him we needed to go to the conference.”

 

O’Neill poked his head out from under the tanks. “He didn’t want to go?”

 

Zhu Li shook her head. “He said that if he was going to put out new inventions to the market, he’d come up with them himself.”

 

Teal’c looked down with a quizzical glance. “Are his inventions not themselves inspired by that which came before?”

 

Zhu Li’s huffed a little. “Hey, I’d like to see you try and develop a means for reading a type of energy source no one’s ever thought to measure before you came along, or figuring out on the fly how to disable enemy machinery with a metal pole and some wiring.” Teal’c backed away slowly.

 

“Okay, we get it, he’s a genius.” O’Neill went back to inspecting the lines leading out of the tanks. “Well none of these look like they’re wearing out. Teal’c, anything for you?”

 

Teal’c began circling the tanks. “I notice nothing out of the ordinary O’Neill. It is possible that the failure in the showroom was a fluke.”

 

O’Neill pulled himself out from under the first set of tanks. “Right, well let’s see what Carter says when we meet up.”

 

A half hour later, the three men were finished with their checks and walking for the door. “Alright, it all checks out here. I’ll go over the other locations with my officers at the other stations and we’ll make a decision by the end of the week. Just keep those tanks emptied, or I’ll make sure you’re hooked back up to the city grid with interest paid while you were off it.”

 

“I understand sir,” Zhu Li said, showing the men out and securing six locks on the main door as well as three at the fence. “I’ve had the blueprints brought to the office as well for you to study over once you have the time tonight.”

 

“Good to hear,” O’Neill said as they loaded onto the cart. “You’re giving blueprints to a guy who barely understands relativity.”

 

Hakan looked back in confusion. “How do you not get how family works?”

* * *

Asami rubbed at her eyes, sighing as she checked the clock behind her desk. It was just past one, but so far she’d felt like she’d been at the office for two days straight. Her eyes felt heavy as she carried on with her paperwork, but after a few more minutes the words blurred together and she felt her head leaning forward to the desk. Shaking herself awake, Asami stood up and stretched, walking to the nearest window to look out onto the new downtown.

 

Construction was apace, new foundations being laid as other buildings were being finished. As the crews started up their work again she watched as earthbenders flattened and carved the foundations as metalbenders moved the beams into position. Lightningbenders and specially trained crews began to weld girders sticking into the sky, as cranes sprouted like saplings growing into mighty trunks above the new foundation of the city.

 

In the distance lay the portal, now an omnipresent part of the city’s Western skyline. After realizing she couldn’t bend the vines away, the city council had decided that the only thing to do was to simply forget the area and leave it to the spirits and human visitors to the spirit world as they focused on expanding where they could. Unfortunately for everyone who had an ear to the ground, the position of the city made that difficult. The mountains to the east and ocean to the west had forced the city planners to focus on what little firm flat ground there was. Spirit vines taking up a good chunk of the downtown had never been part of the zoning commission’s plans.

 

The door opened and Asami heard her secretary’s voice echo. “Ms. Sato? Your one o’clock is here.”

 

Asami took a deep breath. “Good, good, send them in.” Moving back to her desk, Asami stayed up as her appointment walked in.

 

It was an older gentleman, dressed in simple, professional attire about ten years out of date. He had the national emblem of the Republic for his lapel pin, and despite his weathered appearance he possessed a gentle smile that Asami sorely needed to see. “Ms. Sato, greetings. A pleasure to meet the leading businesswoman of the United Republic.”

 

“One of, Mr. Sog-Imsu.” Asami shook the man’s hand and noted it was firm, but not crushing. “Please, have a seat. Can I get you some tea, maybe coffee?”

 

“No, thank you Ms. Sato,” Sog-Imsu said, settling into one of the chairs across from Asami’s desk. “My doctor says that, well, let’s just say at my age tea is best enjoyed on special occasions. Rather embarrassing I have to say.”

 

Asami chuckled. “Very well. Now, how can Future Industries help you?”

 

“Not Future Industries ma’am, but yourself.” The gentleman sat up a little straighter, eyes afire. “You see, I represent the Union of Peace and Freedom. We’re trying to build up a charity movement to help the less fortunate, the people that Republic City has sadly started to leave behind.”

 

“Leave behind?” Asami’s cobwebs vanished at the words. “I thought the construction was uninterrupted.”

 

“It is, Ms. Sato, but unfortunately not all share the benefits.” Sog-Imsu’s voice was like aged leather, soft and welcoming, and Asami actually had to fight from falling into a borderline trance from it. “You see, the UPF has been petitioning the leaders of the Republic to contribute to our cause. Soup kitchens, job training and placement, bending classes where unemployed benders can learn a trade and more advanced bending techniques.”

 

“And you’ve talked with Pres. Raiko about this?”

 

Sog-Imsu looked away. “Pres. Raiko has seen fit only to tell us that we should reschedule the meeting we wish to have for another date. And with Mr. Varrick’s current issues with the police and fire department, we thought that perhaps you could see fit to lend us assistance. You see Ms. Sato, if we were to get an endorsement from you other business leaders may see fit to assist our plans to expand help to all of Republic City. Perhaps even through the United Republic.”

 

Asami leaned back in her seat, trying her best to echo Varrick to test the man a little. “Mr. Sog-Imsu, I have to admit that your idea has some merit. However, I can’t sacrifice my own money on a cause that might flounder. I’d need to see a plan for your operations, see your financial plans and how you plan on accomplishing these goals. Even then I’ll need to speak with my personal accountant and decide how much of my own personal finances I can put into this effort.”

 

Sog-Imsu just kept smiling his soft smile, pulling a manila envelope from inside his jacket. “That’s perfectly fine, Ms. Sato. I anticipated such questions, and here are the answers. We’re already doing what we can, so you don’t need to rush through. If you have questions, you’re more than welcome to ask. What I do need to know is that I have your word to speak of your support to your fellow businessmen should you decide to support our efforts.”

 

Asami took the envelope and nodded. “I can give you that sir. If your job training programs are as good as you seem to think they’ll be, it’ll be a major boost to the city and national economy to have so many skilled workers.”

 

“And an ally such as yourself would help us convince the president that the needs of the poor are just as vital to the future of the Republic as the construction of these skyscrapers.” Rising, Sog-Imsu smiled his quiet smile as he shook Asami’s hand again. “You’ll find my telephone in there as well Ms. Sato, feel free to contact me at any time with whatever questions you might have.”

 

Asami smiled in return. “I promise that I will look into your organization, Mr. Sog-Imsu. Thank you so much for your time today.”

 

“No, thank you Ms. Sato.” Bowing slightly, Sog-Imsu walked from the room and let himself out, leaving Asami feel lighter for the experience. Leaning back in her chair, Asami checked that there was nothing vital that she needed to do at that moment and got to reading the proposal from the UPF.

* * *

“What time is it?”

 

Mako’s question snapped Daniel back to the real world, and looking up from the ancient scroll he sighed. “Nearly five hours, we’d better start heading back. Thank you so much sir, this information has been very helpful.” The attaché nodded, waving at the two as they left. “Wow, I knew time flies when you’re having fun, but that wasn’t so much flying as breaking the sound barrier.”

 

“Wonder how Oreldo made out,” Mako thought as he walked alongside the doctor for the lobby. “Riku probably wound up talking the poor guy’s head off his shoulders.”

 

“Probably, but at least he probably got something useful out of the conversation. All we have to do is sift through the ambassador’s doubletalk and go from there.”

 

As the two walked down the corridors, Daniel stopped. “Hey, do you hear someone giggling?”

 

Mako was about to call Daniel crazy when he heard it; a female voice giggling nearby. “Well the canteen is nearby, maybe someone’s just flirting on their break?”

 

“Huh, not used to that happening on a mission. Still, better to find someone to get us into the ambassador’s office than just barge in.” Shrugging, Daniel led the way to the canteen.

 

As the two got closer they heard the giggling get louder, but it was still somehow muted. Looking at each other, Daniel and Mako couldn’t puzzle out the reason until they got to a coat room next to the canteen. That was when the door opened, and Oreldo stepped out buttoning his uniform blouse and straightening his collar. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me plenty of times before I head back for home. Oh, and you might want to make sure you put your hair up before someone asks what happened.” Smiling and waving, Oreldo shut the door and turned to see Daniel and Mako staring at him with red faces and slack jaws. “Oh, hey, glad to see you two finished right on time. Get what you needed?” Daniel nodded, and Oreldo wrapped his arms around their shoulders and started to lead them for the door. “Good, because have I got something for you two.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kya stretched out, whistling as she walked through Air Temple Island’s halls until she collided with a solid mass that appeared as she turned a corner. Backing away, she looked up to see a massive scarred face staring down at her. “Hey, are you Kya?”

 

Nodding, Kya looked up at the man cautiously. “Yeah, but who are you and why isn’t Tenzin asking who you are?”

 

“Oh, sorry, I’m Cpl. Oland. I’m one of Lt. Malvin’s men.” Randel smiled, bending over to shake Kya’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

 

Kya relaxed a little, barely are to grip the man’s massive paws. “Feeling’s mutual. Uh, did Lt. Malvin or Col. O’Neill need something?”

 

“Well they aren’t here actually ma’am, I’m with Ms. Korra. She said she needed to talk with you and your brother. They’re outside in the pavilion right now.”

 

“Oh. Well, uh, thanks corporal.” Sidestepping the massive smiling man, Kya stepped outside to see Korra and Tenzin sitting on a bench. “Korra, it’s good to see you. Gotta tell you, I’m still loving the short look you’ve got going.”

 

Korra got up and went to hug Kya. “It’s good to see you again too. Did Cpl. Oland find you?”

 

“Oh, yeah, he told me where to go.” Kya looked back before sitting down. “So, is everything okay? This have to do with that explosion at Varrick’s shop?”

 

“Not quite,” Tenzin said quietly. “Korra has been having conflicting thoughts about certain parts of her life. I remember you having the same feelings when we were younger, I felt that this is a matter I had better leave in your hands.”

 

Kya blinked as Tenzin got up. “Wait, you’re actually leaving this to me? Alone? Tenzin, when did you get so, well so Not-Tenzin?”

 

Tenzin kept walking, in as dignified a manner as he could. “I’m obeying the teachings of the airbending masters, don’t make me regret it.”

 

Kya watched as Tenzin retreated, leaving her and Korra alone in the pavilion. Exhaling, Kya turned toward Korra with a smile. “Alright, what is it then? I’ll be honest, if it’s avatar business, I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

 

Korra sighed. “It’s, well it’s more Asami-and-I business,” Korra said, looking away to try and cut the awkwardness to be as minimal as possible. “See, I asked Tenzin about it but he said this would be something you’d know about.”

 

Kya nodded. “He’s right. Tenzin can be stubborn, but he knows when he’s out of his depths. Just like we all were when we were younger when I think about it.”

 

Korra’s face lit up. “So, wait, you know someone who’s, well, who’s like Asami and me?”

 

Kya nodded. “I certainly like to think so. I _am_ like Asami and you.” Kya chuckled as Korra’s eyes went wide. “Well, not exactly. I never really had an interest in boys, really. Oh, I’m not saying I don’t find some men out there good looking after all. But as far as relationships? Looking for someone I’m compatible with?” Kya shook her head. “No, I think I understand what you’re looking for. Still, you’d better tell me so I don’t give you any bad advice.”

 

“Okay, didn’t expect this to be that easy.” Korra blinked and took a breath. “Look, when I was dating Mako, I had an idea of how things were supposed to work, you know? I knew when it was right to do something, to not do something, when to kiss and what to talk about when, but with Asami? I mean what do I do?”

 

Kya grinned. “Well, what makes this relationship so different from when you were dating Mako?”

 

Korra started to talk, but froze. “Uh, I…Huh. Maybe nothing?” Kya nodded, and Korra facepalmed. “I feel like an idiot.”

 

“You’re not the first,” Kya said. “I felt the same way though, you’re not the first person to wonder about their love. Course, there’s something else that helps.”

 

“Really? What are you talking about?”

 

Kya put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You’re the avatar. You aren’t the first female avatar to love another woman, just like how there were male avatars who loved men.”

 

“Who told you that?”

 

Kya’s eyes saddened. “My dad told me, when I told him.”

 

Korra smiled at the revelation. “Well if Aang said it was okay, I can’t exactly argue can I?”

 

Kya nodded. “You and Asami are so sweet together Korra, seeing you two when you come to visit makes me wish I could’ve had someone when I was younger like you two have in each other.” Taking Korra in a hug, Kya sighed. “You two are adults, whatever you both feel like doing, you shouldn’t let anyone tell you know.”

 

Korra smiled and quickly returned the hug. “Thanks Kya.”

 

Randel smiled, turning away from the scene as he saw Tenzin approach. “Your sister’s quite the smart lady sir.”

 

“Kya always has had a way to comfort and help those who need it. She got that from our mother.” Tenzin looked up at Randel with softer eyes than Randel expected. “What about you? I haven’t had much chance to talk to anyone outside of SG-1, I must admit more than a passing curiosity in other travelers from different worlds.”

 

Randel suddenly felt rather exposed. “Well I’m probably not gonna be very good at talking about that sir, I mean you’d want to talk to Lt. Malvin.”

 

“Yes, but she isn’t here right now.” Tenzin started walking, and Randel felt compelled to follow. “I understand that your team is specifically trained in handling matters of reconstruction and aiding those affected by conflict.”

 

“Well that’s what we’re supposed to be doing,” Randel said quietly. “Now that we’re a part of this we’ve been running back and forth with the MVTF.”

 

“I’ve spoken to Korra about similar matters,” Tenzin said, stopping to look over the statue of Aang in the bay. “I fear personally that this MVTF business will draw all involved away from their duties back in their home worlds.”

 

Randel looked down in confusion. “I thought you were a group of people who wanted to help others.”

 

“Yes, I have chosen to lead my air benders to serve as a force for good. Only, however, after they have found peace within themselves.” Tenzin’s eyes drifted down to the water, lost in his own mind. “My father envisioned the United Republic as a place where we could begin a new era for our world. Now I fear that the mistakes of the past are being remade with a different appearance.”

 

Randel said nothing, but he could tell that what Tenzin was describing sounded almost like what was happening in the Empire. It didn’t help the discomfort in his gut when he thought about the explosion. “Honestly sir, I don’t know what we can do to help though. I mean we have the same problems where we come from.”

 

“Which is why I have faith that you will be able to help us.” Smiling up at Randel, Tenzin motioned to the city. “Corporal the MVTF is still finding itself, much like Korra when I first met her. Like when she was a girl you are all navigating untested waters and doing your best to find your path.”

 

Randel looked away. “Sometimes I’m still wondering what that is.”

 

“There is an ancient airbender proverb, ‘Not knowing your destination does not mean you do not know your way’.”

 

Randel looked down, turning the statement over a few times. “I guess. Only I’ve been on this path so long sometimes I forget there’s a destination at all.”

 

“You’ll find it in good time,” Tenzin said. “For now, I ask that you simply relay to your leaders that should they require our aid, the Air Nomads stand ready to assist them for whatever aid they have already lent to us.”

 

The massive soldier smiled down on the monk. “I’ll make sure I let Lt. Malvin know sir. Thank you.”

 

A low groan sounded, and looking up Randel saw a pair of sky bison flying overhead. His face lit up at the sight, as one of the creatures banked and descended to land before them. “Ah, there you are Oogi. Corporal, this is my flying bison, Oogi.” The bison groaned again, and Randel slowly reached out a hand to pet the massive beast. “If I may be frank, corporal, you’re a man that’s seen much.”

 

Randel nodded. “I have sir. I don’t like to talk about it.”

 

“You shouldn’t feel you have to here,” Tenzin said, watching as Randel patted and started to pet Oogi’s face. “What you should feel, here most of all, is peace.”

 

Korra smiled, putting her hands behind her head as she stood behind a wall and out of sight of Tenzin and Randel. “I guess I can give the big guy a few minutes.”

* * *

Everyone glared at Oreldo at the dinner table, though Mako and Daniel were busy covering their eyes and trying to avoid being noticed. “Another dimension,” Martis whispered. “You seduced a girl from another dimension? Are you _trying_ to get us in trouble?”

 

Oreldo feigned offense as he carved up his meat. “Since when have my gifts of charm and allure ever steered us wrong before?”

 

Alice slammed her hand on the table as she shot up. “What if someone in the embassy had walked in on you!”

 

“Not much of a chance of someone needing their coat or umbrella on a bright sunny day,” Oreldo said, chewing his food with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Anyway boss, you just might be interested in what I found out about the good ambassador. You too Korra, seeing as what he is might just be a problem.”

 

Korra shook her head. “Wait, you mean he’s an Ozai loyalist?”

 

Daniel looked up. “Wait, I thought Ozai’s loyalists only managed to form the New Ozai Society for a short time, I mean at best they barely managed to stir up minor incidents before falling into obscurity.”

 

“That’s about all they did,” Korra said, looking somewhat smug. “With Ozai de-bended and thrown from power, Zuko made it clear what kind of idiots they really were.”

 

Oreldo grinned. “Sure about that?” No one was glaring anymore, now everyone was listening. “See, a receptionist has to handle a lot, especially when special deliveries are taken to the ambassador from couriers without receipts and making appointments that don’t show up on the daily schedule. In public Riku just looks like a blowhard old man past his prime.”

 

“When the reality may be far different.” Teal’c nodded. “What else did you find out?”

 

“Turns out that a lot of the embassy staff aren’t too happy with being reminded every day of how great the Fire Nation is. All except for the military and intelligence staff.”

 

“Makes sense,” Daniel mused. “Ozai probably brought them a lot of power and influence, with new leadership in power they probably feel like they’re being ignored.”

 

Oreldo nodded. “Speaking off, whoever her boyfriend is should really get a life. I mean this jerk apparently can’t even bother to tell her when he’s got work or wants to stay out late, and when he gets home all he wants to do is sleep when she’s-“

 

“We’re pretty sure we found something vital as well sir.” Carter deftly moved the conversation away. “When we inspected the blown tank, we found evidence that there was an explosion that ruptured the tank before the showroom was destroyed.”

 

“Ah-ha!” The voice echoed through the dinning room, everyone inside jumping out of their chairs and looking around for a source. Asami just looked annoyed. “Varrick, what are you doing in my house?”

 

One of the vents on the floor rattled, and the grate fell away to reveal Varrick crawling out. “Well I couldn’t stay at my place, it was swarmed with reporters asking stupid questions. I brought Zhu Li with me too.” Zhu Li clawed her way up and out of the vents and bowed.

 

Asami facepalmed, but Bolin waved happily. “Hey, Varrick! Want some stew?”

 

“Certainly.” Pushing between Oreldo and Martis, Varrick grabbed a bowl and started pouring himself some of the meal. “So, safe to say my tanks are good?”

 

“We found no structural irregularities during our inspection, and Chief Hakan had no issues of which to speak.” Teal’c tore a hunk of bread off from the center of the table. “Despite this, he did not appear satisfied by our findings.”

 

“Well I was told by our other locations that his inspectors also found no issues with the tanks. Though this does bring a disturbing possibility to light if there was a purposeful sabotage.” Zhu Li sat down and looked to Asami for approval before taking some food. “The majority of Kuvira loyalists were taken into custody or repatriated, and even if there are Ozai loyalists in the Fire Nation embassy I fail to see how we factor into their goals.”

 

O’Neill busied himself tossing a roll up and down above his head. “So Varrick, how much is your stuff worth in the showrooms? Pretty expansive?”

 

Varrick’s eyebrow rose. “Why do you keep asking these kinds of questions? Zhu Li told me earlier you were asking about how much we pay our people.”

 

Alice looked over to O’Neill. “You think this might be some kind of labor unrest?”

 

Varrick spat his mouthful of stew right into Martis’s face. “That’s ridiculous, why on Earth would anyone want to cause unrest because of me?” Martis turned to glare at Varrick before wiping off his face.

 

O’Neill kept tossing his biscuit. “So how long are their shifts?”

 

Varrick blinked. “I dunno, maybe half the day?”

 

O’Neill looked to Asami, who quickly answered. “Ten-hour days with hour long rotating breaks.”

 

“Might want to think about three shifts of eight,” O’Neill said. Catching the biscuit and biting into it, he kept going. “You give your people any benefits?” Varrick’s response was silence. “Do you at least know how much your janitors get paid?”

 

Varrick looked to Zhu Li, who was demurely carving up a small pile of food. “Roughly 450 yuans an hour, dear.”

 

“That’s about 43,200 yuans,” Carter said. “Roughly $432 a week sir.”

 

“And how much is it to buy groceries for a family of four?” The questions struck Varrick and Zhu Li, but O’Neill noticed that Asami seemed to freeze at the question to. So he kept pressing. “Rent, buying new clothes, seeing the doctor when you’re sick or hurt? Nothing’s free after all. Plus, people have to pay taxes.”

 

Varrick shook his head clear. “Wait, taxes? I literally haven’t paid taxes for ten years!”

 

Asami blinked. “You haven’t?”

 

“Of course not, I just hide my money in the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation.” Varrick noticed the glares the others were giving him. “What?”

 

Asami groaned as O’Neill finished his biscuit. “Yep, called it. Rich are getting so rich they can build entire buildings, and they don’t even know how much their people need to eat.”

 

Asami started to say something, but stopped and looked over the spread before her and looked down in shame. “Oh. I think I see what you mean.”

 

Varrick glared at O’Neill. “Well I don’t. Zhu Li, do you know what he’s talking about?” Varrick saw Zhu Li looking down as well. “Wait, what?”

 

“You told me to maximize profit as much as possible when things were stable,” Zhu Li said, looking away. “That meant cutting wages as much as possible while still maintaining a sizable work force. I had our accountants do the work and figure out the most efficient way to do it was to cut our wages per hour and cut maintenance operations by a small percentage-”

 

Carter shot up. “You what?”

 

Zhu Li shrank back. “Well we only minimized it by-”

 

O’Neill was calmer. “So, do you get reports on how many of your people are injured too?”

 

Zhu Li shrank even further as Varrick’s expression got even darker. “Uh, well no, not really.”

 

“So it’s safe to say a lot of people have been hurt.” O’Neill nodded. “Do all the other factory owners do the same thing?”

 

Zhu Li audibly gulped. “We were the first, but soon all the others took up similar measures.” Zhu Li looked to the head of the table. “All except Ms. Sato.”

 

“Then good news Asami, you’re safe.” O’Neill stretched out of his chair and started moving for the bedrooms. “Things won’t kick off for a while, odds are they’re still recruiting. Once they hit critical mass then we’ll be able to act.”

 

The rest of the table just stared as O’Neill left the dining room, Varrick pale and Zhu Li hiding her eyes.

* * *

“I think they can be won over.”

 

The table looked around, each member gauging the others and their reactions to the news. “What are you basing this on?”

 

“They’re from a place that isn’t like the Republic, they’re more advanced and more capable than even the United Forces.” The speaker clenched his raised fist. “Plus, they just had to deal with that little idiot Varrick calls a wife and saw the conditions in his factory. I know that they couldn’t have remained unmoved.”

 

“The plan is still proceeding,” one of the members said. “We need to wait, this is the last chance before we begin our campaign.”

 

The speaker leaned back in his chair. “Very well. But my people are getting impatient.”

 

“Once the company heads see what happens to Varrick, they’ll change things fast enough.” The members all grinned wide enough that their teeth shone even in the dim lighting of the room. “Things will go the way we want them to, brother.”

 

The speaker smiled as well. “If nothing else, I’ll love seeing Varrick squirm.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Running. Tall white pillars wrapped in green. Ocean waves. Turning, she heard the laughter._

 

**_ BANG _ **

* * *

Asami’s eyes ripped open, and shaking her head rose in her bed. Grabbing the clock at her bedside, she saw that it was almost six. Shaking out her hair, she pulled herself out of the covers and stretched before practicing her chi blocking. Nothing difficult, only the basics, but she still found herself sweaty and in need of a shower. A quick wash off later, and Asami was dressed and ready for the day. If it weren’t for the fact that even with the shower she felt exhausted and ready to collapse back into bed.

 

Gathering up the open papers from the UPF, she stacked them all back in the envelope and quickly did her hair up. The proposals were all financially sound, though she’d called up her accountant last night and told him to meet with her driver to come to her house. Putting on what makeup she could to hide her exhaustion she hurried downstairs to see her house staff setting up for breakfast. The butler looked up with a smile. “Ah, Ms. Sato, good morning. Breakfast will be out in a few minutes if you’ll mind the wait.”

 

_And how much is it to buy groceries for a family of four?_

 

Asami stopped at the head of the stairs at the words and froze. “Ms. Sato? Are you alright?”

 

“I…I have to ask you all something.” The butler and two maids looked up in confusion. “I need to know, can you all live off the money I’m paying you?”

 

The butler and maids looked at each other. “Well, of course Ms. Sato. I’m sending my son to school soon with fresh clothes and new shoes.”

 

One of the maids spoke up. “We’re both saving for our futures miss, we’ve both talked about taking classes once the colleges are finished rebuilding, and we’ll both have enough to not work while we study.”

 

Asami started to let out a breath when she remembered who else was sleeping in her house. “Do you ever talk to the other staff in the city? Like Varrick’s or Gan-Lan’s?”

 

The maids looked away as the butler suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Well miss, it really isn’t our place to say about another household, especially since the master of one is staying with us.”

 

“I don’t care,” Asami said, staring down firmly. “I just, I need to know.”

 

The butler paused. “Mr. Varrick’s household typically pays the staff enough to live off of, but with prices for food and clothes we know they’re struggling. And Mr. Gan-Lan’s staff are provided for, but the stories of his personality are that he treats his staff more as replaceable objects than even as servants.”

 

Asami’s face fell. “So it’s accurate to say they hate them?”

 

“Hate is a very strong word miss,” the butler said. “Though many of the staff in many households are growing frustrated.”

 

“I understand.” Asami did her best to put on a smile again, but it was obvious that the fit was poor. “I’ll eat my breakfast on the road today, I’m sorry but I have a lot of work to take care of.”

 

The butler and maids bowed. “Of course miss, we’ll see that our guests are cared for.”

 

Hurrying outside, Asami saw her driver waiting with her accountant in the back, sipping at a thermos of coffee. Slamming the door, Asami whipped out her papers before her poor accountants face. “Tell me the best way we can implement this plan.”

* * *

Mako scribbled at his desk, the morning brief already finished. A few small smash-and-grab robberies, some muggings, and some reported White Death triad action on the dockyards last night, but nothing he’d need to concern himself with. Beifong had put him on permanent assignment to handle anything involving the MVTF, and what happened at the showroom had taken up plenty of his time. The photos of the scene and victims were bad, but the bodies were the worst part. The charred and blackened skin and exposed teeth. One of them had an arm barely connected to the shoulder, barely attached by a small string of sinew and flesh. The third victim had essentially been hollowed out, just an empty trunk and a blasted face.

 

“Morning.” Looking up, Mako saw Carter, Alice, and Martis walking into the station. “What’ve you got?”

 

“Photos of the victims,” Mako said quietly. “Is this the kind of thing that happens often in your homes?”

 

Carter nodded. “High explosives will do that. Gas explosions that close to the human body aren’t much better.”

 

Mako nodded. “It’s not like I haven’t seen people die before, but this is different somehow. I mean is that weird?”

 

Carter shook her head. “It’s a balance Mako. If you let it dig into you or become to calloused, you’ll lose sight of things.”

 

“Well right now I need him focused on the case.” Beifong strode over, looking angrier than usual. “C’mon, the bodies are waiting in the morgue.”

 

Waving as the trio left, Mako went back to work and tried to note anything important from the witness statements. Carter had left several notes and had been right, there were reports of a blast a split-second before the explosion that shook the street but seemed confined to the basement before the tank ruptured and exploded. Still, with the level of destruction there had been no sign of any explosives or detonation devices. All the physical evidence had been confined to the shop.

 

The desk sergeant shouted back. “Det. Mako! You have a call, says they’ll only talk to you!”

 

Mako nodded and picked up the phone at his desk. “This is Det. Mako, who’s calling?”

 

“ _I don’t want to give you my name, they might trace this call back to me._ ” Mako’s ears perked up at the tone of the voice. Not terrified, but cagey. There was no sound of humor, like a prankster or dared caller. Mako kept listening. “ _I have information about that explosion, at that Varrick shop the other day._ ”

 

“I’m listening,” Mako said, grabbing at a pen and clean sheet of paper.

 

“ _I was walking home the other night from the new skyscraper being built on the Sokka Parkway near the Kyoshi Memorial Gardens. I was passing through the alleyways to avoid traffic when I noticed a group of men enter the building that got blown up._ ” Mako kept writing, marking every important point. “ _Well, I thought it was weird, you know? So I watched as they went in, but they didn’t come back out until I was almost gone. Only the thing was, there was six of them that went in, some of them were staggering like they’d really let loose. But I turn around as I’m just about off the block, and only three of them came out._ ”

* * *

The coroner pulled the tarp back to the waist on all three bodies. “Now the obvious cause of death is clearly from the explosion, but when we examined the bodies we noticed that they were in odd positions.”

 

Beifong looked up. “What do you mean?”

 

“Their arms for a start,” Carter said, pointing to the body nearest her. “They’re splayed out above the head on this body, no one moved them in transit right?”

 

“Chief Beifong said to leave all the bodies as close to the position they’re found in as possible.”

 

“Well why are they above the head?” Carter went over to the coroner’s desk. “If you’re sitting at a desk, doing paperwork, you’d have your hands in front of you. When the blast hit, the body’s natural instinct is to go into a pugilistic position even before you realize it.” Carter mimed the pose with her arms in front of her chest and face. “Instead, the body here has their arms like this.” Carter held her arms above her head. “Plus, the majority of the damage was done to their left side. Why, if they were sitting at a desk facing the blast?”

 

The coroner nodded. “You have medical training?”

 

“No, but I’ve seen my share of blast patterns.” Carter shook her head. “Something about this body just doesn’t add up. Do you have any ID on the victims?”

 

Beifong blinked. “Why would we need IDs? Varrick told us who was in the shop that day, we already have the IDs of the victims.” Alice and Martis looked to Carter as well, looking as confused at the question.

 

“It’s just proper procedure,” Carter said. “It’s possible that a different employee was in that day because one had to call in sick, and their family might not even know why they’re missing.”

 

“Well that’ll be tough, we already went through their belongings and didn’t find any identification.” Beifong looked down at one of the bodies. “And you can tell we can’t take their fingerprints.”

 

Alice stared down at the bodies. “Any identifying marks or tattoos?”

 

The coroner nodded. “Yes, on this one actually.” The coroner pulled back a piece of singed cloth one the body with the arms above the head and pointed on the right pectoral. “Right here, a tattoo that looks related to the Fire Nation. I don’t know what it symbolizes though.”

 

The group leaned in to look. It was a dragon, wrapped around the helmet of a Fire Nation soldier- “Wait a second.” Beifong rushed from the room and left everyone looking around until moments later she rushed back in with a case file. “Where’s the file with the names of the workers in the office?” The coroner reached over for it and handed it to Beifong. Reading over both, her eyes narrowed. “Well Maj. Carter, I can at least say that Mrs. Ito will know what happened to her husband. The question is, why was he suddenly left in an showroom he had no business working in?”

 

Mako burst into the room. “Chief, I just got a call from a potential informant. He said that the night before the blast, he saw six men enter the building but only three leaving a few minutes later.”

 

Beifong nodded. “One of the engineers responsible for designing Varrick’s new fuel tanks.” Beifong turned to the other two corpses. “Get Varrick down here now. I’ve got some questions for him.”

* * *

“Oh yuck!” Oreldo retched as he tried to scrape off the underside of his boot on one of the buildings. “Where’d that even come from?” Teal’c’s eyebrow rose as he pointed up. Following, Oreldo groaned as he saw one of the airbender bison descending. “Figures.”

 

“It appears many share the sentiment,” Teal’c said, looking back down to see the sidewalk glaring at the bison after Oreldo reacted. “Perhaps a bison is not the most efficient means of transport through the air.”

 

“No kidding. Also, why are you with me?”

 

“Col. O’Neill informed me to keep you in sight at all times.” Teal’c glared. “If you are to use your so-called ‘charms’, it will be at the direction of your superiors.”

 

Oreldo groaned. “Jeez, I did get us some good intelligence didn’t I?”

 

Teal’c ignored the statement and looked ahead to find a small stand set up, and a crowd of people gathered on the sidewalk around it. An older woman was before the crowd, speaking softly but carrying over the street. “Please, see the efforts of the Union of Peace and Freedom,” she said, motioning to two massive picture collages beside her. Repositioning around the crowd, Teal’c saw images of soup kitchens and clothing stands, of mothers being given formula for their babies and of men being taught trades. “Our efforts are widespread through the Republic, but we cannot act alone. Please, understand that our efforts for those without can only be made possible by those with.”

 

Oreldo dodged a spirit as it floated over his head. “Huh, looks like it’s a charity group.”

 

The spirit stopped at Teal’c’s glare and floated over his head. “They appear to have successfully drawn a large crowd.”

 

“No kidding,” Oreldo said, watching as the old woman reached down into the crowd nearest the stage. “Wonder what their pitch is.”

 

“My good sir, you know about the pain and suffering in the slums.” The crowd agreed. “All of you know, as we do intimately, that these slums and shanty towns are overwhelming what few relief efforts the United Republic has. You see that the efforts to keep the Earth Confederation from sliding further into chaos drains our brave soldiers as our bold police stand against the triads that have terrorized us for years.” The crowd started to clap and cheer, watching as the woman motioned to two men on the side with baskets in-hand. “Give, please give to our cause and help your fellow citizens.” Men and women started to pull yuans from their wallets and purses, the baskets soon overflowing with paper and coin.

 

Oreldo whistled, watching the money start to pile up high enough to require second baskets for both men. “Man, I should’ve gone into the charity business.”

 

“Teal’c!” Turning, Teal’c and Oreldo saw Ikki and her brother Meelo floating down near them. “Jinora said you got back, what’re you doing right now? And who’s the guy next to you?”

 

“This is Sub-lieutenant Oreldo,” Teal’c said. “He has joined the same group as myself and Korra.”

 

Ikki and Meelo “Ooooohed”. “Wow, that’s kinda cool. So what do you think of the UPF?”

 

“Their goal appears noble, I can only wish them the best.” Teal’c looked back to see the woman and two men talking with a few straggling members of the crowd as the majority scattered. “Is will confess however that I am unfamiliar with the area and it quickly approaches lunch. Do you know of a restaurant that would be fitting to eat at?”

 

“Oh, oh, I do!” Ikki pulled Teal’c’s hand and led him down the street. “There’s this great place that Bolin’s always talking about.”

 

As the four walked off, Oreldo looked back at the stage. Among the crowd there were all kinds of people, but as Oreldo turned away something seemed different. One behatted head stood out simply because it was a dark black fedora rather than the lighter colors common among the locals. Shrugging at the fashion choice, Oreldo followed the others to the food.

* * *

Varrick glared up at Beifong, then looked over at Carter. “I thought you said that my stuff was safe.”

 

“Chief Hakan’s people only said that your tanks weren’t an immediate danger.” Beifong glared down at Varrick as she paced the interrogation room. “A picture’s starting to form in my mind Varrick, and it’s a rotten one. Fresh from the grip of Kuvira, recently pardoned for your aid, but your money and status were in limbo. You got your frozen funds back, but your properties were expensive and utility bills heavy. Takes a lot of lightningbending to power all that neon.”

 

Varrick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we’ve been over this, I don’t like the idea of being overly reliant on Raiko's government.”

 

“You also don’t like the idea of playing by the rules.” Beifong leaned over the table and pulled a folder out from behind her back. “Do you even know the names of the engineers who designed those tanks for you?”

 

Varrick’s eyebrow rose despite his bored expression. “I’ve got dozens in engineering my ships alone, you’ll need to be a little more-”

 

“Shin Ito, twenty-eight and studying for an advanced engineering degree and married to a now-devastated young wife.” Beifong glared as she slid a picture of the body over to Varrick. “Turns out he and the other two engineers behind your tanks were in that shop that day, not the usual sales staff.”

 

Varrick glared at Beifong. “Hey, wait a second, you’re telling me-”

 

“The facts are telling you that something’s screwy here Varrick, O’Neill would say it’s ‘damn’ screwy at that. Why are there bodies different from the ones that should be there?”

 

Varrick groaned. “I don’t know, maybe-”

 

Beifong plowed ahead. “How much testing was done on these tanks before you decided to put them in your buildings?”

 

Varrick paused. “Can you maybe-”

 

The doors metalbent open, and an officer stood outside. “Sorry chief, but Varrick’s lawyers just arrived and want to speak with their client.”

 

Turning, Beifong saw Zhu Li and a trio of sharp looking attorneys stride into the room. “Chief Beifong, thank you for your efforts but I wish to see that my husband has a fair representation by legal counsel during a police interrogation.”

 

Beifong glared down at the woman. “No one said this was an interrogation.”

 

Zhu Li glared right back as the lawyers swarmed around Varrick. “Clearly, you were just holding him like this for the fun of it.”

 

Alice and Martis slowly started edging for the open door, Carter quickly following suit before Beifong stepped outside and slammed the metal shut. “Those idiots, they’ll never get away with this.”

 

Carter hurried to stay abreast with Beifong. “What about the patterns on the metal, you said that it was odd how it had formed. Why on Earth would Varrick do any of this?”

 

“You said it last night,” Alice said. “Varrick isn’t an idiot, he knows that his workers must hate him right?”

 

“A lot of people don’t like Varrick after the stuff he’s pulled,” Beifong said, turning to look at Alice. “What are you thinking kid?”

 

“Varrick is a kind of animal who wants to stay as far ahead of trouble as possible. He knows his employees don’t like him, but he’s also just installed a new gas system for his buildings. Say he wants to stay out of trouble if his employees decide they have enough. If he’s being investigated for a murder built on flimsy evidence-”

 

“We have to protect him from any angry mobs coming after him.” Beifong nodded. “It’s a leap of logic, but knowing Varrick it might be true. And killing three engineers makes it even harder for us to gauge the kind of build they all have.” Beifong glared toward the interrogation room. “Varrick, you slick ottersnake.”

 

Carter shook her head. “Let me play Devil’s advocate then." Beifong didn't understand the phrase but could piece together the context fast enough. "Last night we were discussing with Varrick about his employees and their pay, and he seemed genuinely shocked to realize it was all a little too small.”

 

“Or he’s a good actor,” Alice said. “Men of Varrick’s stature don’t just leave loose ends around. What if killing those engineers lets him off the hook once his employees calm down? They can't exonerate him, but they can’t exonerate him either.”

 

Everyone all sighed. “Dammit Varrick.”

 

“I’ll find some engineers within the city government to look those tanks over then,” Beifong said. “You three get out there and find me something we can use to prove Varrick’s gulty or show he’s innocent. Whatever you find, get it back here pronto.”

 

“You might want to have them look into the state of Varrick’s factory and warehouses too chief,” Mako said, walking over. “We think he might have been cutting corners when it comes to maintenance.”

 

Carter looked shocked, but Beifong nodded. “Alright, we’ll take that into account. Someone get the courts on the line and get me some warrants, I want full searches made on all Varrick’s properties down to his house.”

 

As officers started moving, Carter managed to pull Mako to the side for a moment. “Mako, don’t you think this is starting to funnel things toward Varrick?”

 

“You don’t know him like we do,” Mako said quietly. “He might have changed, but in the past he was willing to get me thrown in jail and to join up with Kuvira. Maybe Zhu Li tried to change him, but some habits don’t just go away because you got married. Chief’s just following the evidence and what we know.”

 

“But what about our evidence,” Carter said, tapping on the pictures of the blown tank. “Why do this?”

 

“Well why were those bodies in the shop? And where were the normal workers?” Mako shook his head. “Varrick’s done plenty of convoluted plans before. Whatever he wants, it’ll all end with him off free as a turtle-duck and us forced to pick up the pieces he leaves behind.”

 

Carter, Alice, and Martis looked to each other and tried to figure the play as the police rushed about around them.

* * *

Asami smiled as her accountants went over the deal. “Alright, here and here…” The lead bean counter smiled as he slid the finished document back. “There Ms. Sato. Even with the money we’ll be giving to the UPF we’ll still have enough to report a healthy profit for the board.”

 

Asami smiled, looking over both her company’s contributions and what she requested from her own personal funds to support the UPF. Enough to fund two new trade academies, several charity kitchens and childcare centers, and…

 

“Hmmm?” Asami read over one of the sections again. “What’s this about taxes?”

 

“Well, you see with the tax code as written they allow deductions for charitable donations and-”

 

_I haven’t paid taxes in ten years!_

 

“No.” Asami grabbed a pen and ran a heavy line through the section. “I don’t want any tax breaks from this. I want people to know that this isn’t a tax write off, it’s a genuine effort to make the Republic better.” She glared at the accountants before any of them could speak. “Am I clear?” The accountants nodded, quickly taking the contract and rushing from the room. Satisfied, Asami grabbed her phone and dialed up her competition.

 

“ _Good morning, thank you for calling Cabbage Corp-_ “

 

“This is Asami Sato,” Asami said firmly. “Please connect me with Mr. Gan-Lan, I need to speak with him. Now.”

 

The operator quickly did so, but as she did a thought crossed the young woman's mind. “ _When did Asami Sato get so…forceful?_ ”

 

Asami heard the line connect. “ _Yes, this is Mr. Gan-Lan._ ”

 

“Mr. Gan-Lan, it’s Asami Sato.” Spinning in her chair, Asami looked to the Spirit Portal. “I want to have a lunch today with you and the other company leaders. I think these new designs are a business matter we should discuss among ourselves.”

 

There was silence for a minute. “ _The Grande, one hour._ ”

 

One hour later, and Asami was walking up to the Grande as her driver pulled away. Striding inside, the guests and staff inside didn’t pay her mind. The Grande paid host to the rich and powerful, and occasionally the famous as well. She fit in well there, as she went to the desk. “Excuse me miss, is Mr. Gan-Lan here?”

 

The receptionist nodded. “Yes ma’am, he and a group of people already went to the Joo Dee Room.”

 

Asami nodded, she’d been there before with her father often enough. The room was in the back, guarded by a single particularly well-built head waiter glaring at anyone approaching the double doors. Until Asami walked up and glared at him hard enough to make him open the door. Nodding and slipping him 200 yuans, she stormed the room.

 

The Joo Dee Room was always in shadow, smoky from the flavored incense burned to keep any less-than-pleasurable smells from ever permeating the room. The band playing on the barely-lit stage provided enough noise that a person could talk to another without shouting but couldn’t be overhead from the outside. The room was mostly deserted this early in the day, but in the back, surrounded by smoke from several censers, was a round booth where several older men and women sat waiting for her. “Thank you all for joining me,” she said, taking the only seat outside the booth. “I think it’s time we got to the real reason none of you are willing to accept these new technologies.”

 

“It isn’t hard to puzzle out,” Gan-Lan said. “Your father nearly destroyed my company and life, and you expect us to believe you never had anything to do with his Equalist actions?”

 

“You’re right, I did expect you to,” Asami said calmly. “But now I see that I need to clear the air about that once and for all. My father did offer me a chance to join the Equalists, handing me the same gauntlet I’ve used in every fight since. Fighting alongside benders against groups like the Equalists.” Asami scanned the table. “While the majority of you were protecting your own interests, I was fighting alongside the avatar to stop further troubles from erupting. Meanwhile I’ve managed to run my family’s company effectively, to the point where Future Industries is still the top company in the Republic.” Several of the assembled CEOs glared at the statement. “That’s why I want you all to take these designs.”

 

“I don’t understand,” one of the visiting CEOs from the Earth Confederation said. “Why do you want to just have these designs given to us?”

 

Asami pulled out a white lotus token from her pocket. “My father did teach me that the white lotus is typically ignored by your opponents, in exchange for the more obvious tiles. This is what lets the skilled players move the white lotus into the perfect position to strike. Varrick has his own problems, but right now?” Asami’s eyes narrowed as her smile turned dangerous. “All of you are a white lotus to my company’s eyes.”

 

No one spoke as Asami went on. “None of your companies alone can take on Future in terms of manufacturing, or assets, or development of merchandise or manufacturing techniques. If I wanted to, I could easily buy the controlling assets in all of your companies, regardless of how long the legalities would take to work through. The thing is, I don’t want that.” Asami leaned back, tossing the tile up and down like she’d seen in several movers about the triads. “If I started to control all of the Republic’s industry and commercial interests, I’d draw attention on my company and risk Raiko thinking I’m becoming a threat to the power of the government. I already have the contracts to rebuild the remaining government buildings destroyed by Kuvira and the vines. What I don’t have is the ability to stop Pres. Raiko from deciding my company has violated some small law that he thinks will destroy me.”

 

The other leaders were listening carefully now as Asami went on. “Varrick’s problems are partially because he flaunts his wealth, lives the high life, I mean has that guy ever been humble once?” No one answered. “Exactly, and I consider the man an ally.”

 

An older female voice spoke up. “Not a friend?”

 

“Less than a friend,” Asami said, lying as she spoke. “He’s competition, and more importantly he’s weakened right now. People are wondering just what goes on in his factory and his shops. He’s got to be under suspicion by the police because of what he’s done in the past, and we all saw how anxious he was to get his hands on those technologies. He owns his supply and manufacturing, and his prices are whatever he wants.”

 

“So you think this will keep the Republic from looking into anti-business laws?”

 

Asami nodded. “It helps that I have a way to continue to keep us looking ethical and decent in the public eye as well. Has anyone here heard of the UPF?”

 

“That idiot?” Gan-Lan started to laugh a little. “You’re kidding. That little weirdo Sog-Imsu, I had my people toss him out of my office when he was about to make me late for a board meeting.”

 

“And he probably told all your workers about how you treated him when he wanted to talk to you about his plans.”

 

Gan-Lan scoffed. “I said I had him thrown out.”

 

“Back onto the same streets your workers live on!”

 

The eyes around the tables widened as Asami leaned back in her chair, holding up the lotus tile. “Varrick is an egotist, even if he’s tried to turn himself around he’s always going to remain concerned about himself over others. Whatever is happening, he let it happen to himself and it will stain us all by association just by being in the positions we hold. However, if we find a way to cheaply and safely make people’s lives better? With new and free technologies literally being offered to us, our companies come off the victors. Contributing to people’s well-being is just another way to do so.”

 

Asami tossed the lotus tile one more time before snatching it out of the air and leaning forward with a predatory grin. “It’s time we started really moving into the future.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Korra dodged and ducked, Oreldo watching as she spared with Teal’c. The Jaffa threw a hard left, but Korra realized it was a feint and moved in time to block his kick to her side. Grinning, she grabbed his leg and pulled, shifting his weight and allowing her to take out his leg with a sweep before flipping him onto his front and pinning him. Grinning and covered in sweat, she turned to Oreldo. “Time?”

 

Oreldo pulled out his watch and smiled. “A half hour. Now can I go or do you need me to sit around some more?”

 

“We are finished here,” Teal’c said, brushing himself off as he rose from the floor. “Thank you for keeping time.”

 

“Hey, anything to keep me away from Varrick right now,” Oreldo said. “Guy’s convinced one of us told Beifong that he cut his maintenance operations, and I don’t like the look in his eyes.”

 

Korra looked over as she opened the door. “What look?”

 

Oreldo froze. “That one.” Turning, Korra jumped as she met Varrick’s face, veins throbbing and eye twitching.

 

“Korra.” Walking past her, Varrick stormed through the gym right into Asami’s pool and dove in. Zhu Li was a few steps behind, carrying a towel and looking concerned.

 

Teal’c was the first to speak. “I take it the day with the police did not go well.”

 

“He hasn’t been officially charged with any wrongdoing,” Zhu Li said, looking exhausted from a long day of managing the crisis. “You could tell that most of the police had already made up their minds though, and take a look at this.” Zhu Li held out a trio of newspapers, but Teal’c and Oreldo could only read one. “VARRICK’S BLUNDER: INVENTOR’S BUILDINGS UNSAFE?”

 

Oreldo shook his head. “Well that’s leading the story, what do the other two say?”

 

“Varrick questioned about explosion, and Varrick Enterprises unsafe, the rise and demise of Varrick?” Korra glared at the papers. “This is all just speculation, if he’s here Beifong can't see a justification to hold him.”

 

“No, but the papers are selling all across the city. As we drove back today people were glaring at the car and even shouting at us.” Zhu Li watched as Varrick burst out from underwater and turned to start kicking through the pool on his back still in his suit and shoes. “We’re going to take a hard hit pulling damage control on this.”

 

“Well if A really is A, you’ll have plenty of people willing to take cold hard cash doing the dirty work for it.” Whistling his way out of the gym, Oreldo led the way down the hall. All Korra could do was put a hand on Zhu Li’s shoulder before following with Teal’c. “So, think he’ll bounce back?”

 

“Varrick’s slick enough, and with Zhu Li he’ll probably be convinced to take the hit.” Korra shook her head. “It’s crazy though, seeing him like this. I’ve never seen him take something so personally.”

 

“He is the one who made the choices that led to this point,” Teal’c said. “If the fault was truly his own, there is no one he can push the failure on but himself.”

 

“Well I’m gonna wash up,” Korra said, giving a wave. “I’ll see you two downstairs for dinner.”

 

A quick shower later, Korra was moving downstairs when she ran into Asami heading for her room. “Hey babe.” Korra drew Asami close for a kiss, but the smell of incense slammed into her like a physical force. “Woah, where’d you go today?”

 

“I had a talk with some of the other business leaders at the Grande today,” Asami said, sounding exhausted. “I think I managed to convince them to accept the designs.”

 

Korra smiled, pulling Asami close again. “That’s great babe! You’re gonna tell everyone tonight then?”

 

“Maybe later,” Asami said, yawning. “I think I’m gonna turn in early tonight, can you tell everyone to eat without me?”

 

Korra’s face fell a little. “Oh, yeah, sure babe.” Giving Asami a quick peck, Korra watched her girlfriend trudge down the hall to her room, and fought off the desperate urge to join her for now.

 

Showered and changed, Korra saw the table all eating silently, Varrick and Zhu Li glaring down at their plates and Mako’s chair conspicuously empty. Korra cringed a little, debating about maybe skipping dinner too before sighing and realizing it would just be avoiding the problem. Descending to the dining room, she tried to smile. “So, what’s for dinner?”

 

Oreldo stabbed a piece of meat and shrugged. “Who knows, tastes good though.”

 

Korra looked around and tried to get a read. SG-1 were all silent; Daniel had his notebook open and was reading furiously as the others ate. Bolin had his head propped up on his arm at he idly picked at his food, while Randel looked around like he was trying to avoid kicking a house of cards. “ _Know how you feel big guy._ ”

 

“Can I ask you something Korra?” She looked up at Varrick’s words. “If I’m still the bad guy, why hasn’t anyone told me yet?” Korra didn’t answer as Varrick kept going. “I mean I don’t deny it, I made my mistakes and all, but I tried to make up for it didn’t I? I mean I helped with Unalaq, I made sure to do the right thing when I realized Kuvira was crazy, and now that I know what I’m doing wrong as a boss I can correct it can’t I?”

 

“You don’t ever correct it.” Everyone looked up at Randel, his voice no longer quiet or polite. “Once you do the things that they consider a crime, it always sticks with you. Nothing scrubs it out or gets rid of the mark. Just because you aren’t scarred doesn’t mean you’ll ever escape what you did. People are always going to be able to know that you’re the man who helped ignite a civil war, or the one who gave a dictator the weapon she used to cause mass destruction.” As Randel turned, Varrick visibly shook at the sight of the dead look in Randel’s eyes. “Some of the people you hurt will only be satisfied once you’re dead.”

 

The table was left staring at Randel before the corporal blinked and realized what he’d said. “S-sorry.” Jostling the massive table as he shot up, Randel hurried away from the dining room leaving everyone trying to figure out what just happened.

 

O’Neill sighed. “Is there anyone here who isn’t struggling with deep seated emotional issues?”

 

The meal was finished quickly, and the teams split for the night. Alice went to her room only to see O’Neill standing at the landing to the stairs. “Why are you waiting here?”

 

“Well the past few nights people have had some good talks before bed, I figured I might as well try for one.” Alice groaned and started to walk away. “So, is that normal for him to go all darkly philosophical?”

 

“Not since I’ve known him,” Alice said, stopping mid-step. “But he’s had a hard life.”

 

O’Neill feigned shock. “No, really, go on.”

 

Alice shook her head. “There are parts of the Empire, parts of our cities that we call District Zero.”

 

O’Neill nodded. “Rather ominous don’t you think?”

 

Alice nodded. “The Empire essentially considered them to no longer be their concern. They’re left to their own devices, their borders patrolled by police and soldiers to ensure crime and rebellion don’t spread from them.”

 

O’Neill blinked. “What? Why the hell did they just do that?”

 

“The Empire doesn’t have the money to handle these places,” Alice said, almost like it was discussing how the weather was that day. “I’m concerned that with what you and Teal’c are talking about, with how people are growing hungry as the money concentrates at the upper levels of society? That there will be a District Zero here as well.”

 

“I doubt it,” O’Neill mused, walking down the hall with Alice. “I mean c’mon, you think Korra will ignore a problem like that?”

 

“Maybe not, but I still can’t see it being resolved so quickly.”

 

O’Neill shrugged. “Well Varrick’s not in jail yet and no one else is dead, as far as I’m concerned this has been a banner mission for us.” He grinned at Alice’s shocked reaction. “Imagine if we’d brought Dead Six along.”

 

Alice nodded. “Fine, it isn’t as bad as it could be, but I still don’t like your lying about our being here from the start.”

 

“Look, we knew we’d need a few extra pairs of eyes after what happened the first time we came here.” O’Neill stopped outside his room. “And it paid off didn’t it? We never would’ve found out that Riku was some Ozai lunatic.”

 

“Loyalist.”

 

“Tomato, to-mah-to.”

 

Alice sighed as O’Neill went to his door. “I just feel like there’s more we can do to help the MVTF, especially in this circumstance.”

 

“Hey, it’ll happen eventually,” O’Neill said. “I mean we didn’t just start really kicking snake butts until a year into our missions, you’ve got time.”

 

Alice was about to speak when a cold chill hit the nape of her neck. Before O’Neill could open the door, Alice grabbed his hand. O’Neill was about to ask why when they both heard it. Someone was rummaging around through O’Neill’s room. O’Neill slowly drew his pistol as Alice pulled her dagger from her belt, and with a nod O’Neill threw the door open.

 

Three figures, all wearing wraps around their faces and non-descript clothing. One of them dropped a smoke bomb, and before O’Neill could process what happened the smoke was filling his eyes and throat. Hacking, he stumbled back out into the hall hearing Alice hacking and wheezing along with him.

 

Randel came storming as Oreldo called out into the hallway. “What’s happening, what’s on fire?”

 

“Nothing,” Alice coughed, pulling herself up. “There were people in O’Neill’s room, they ran the second we went through the door.”

 

Korra ran over and airbent the room clear, but saw only scattered clothes and disheveled sheets. “Well they’re gone now. Did you see anything on them?”

 

O’Neill took a long gasp of fresh air as he shook his head. “Nope! Just that they ran the second they saw us.”

 

“That’s weird,” Mako said, as the teams started to gather outside the door. “They didn’t try to fight or even take one of you hostage?”

 

Carter had her pistol out and ready. “Strictly recon, they must’ve wanted to see if any of us had something important. Everyone open all the rooms, make sure they aren’t using this as a distraction.” The teams scattered, throwing doors open through the massive house as they called all clear.

 

Korra threw open the door to Asami’s room and saw to her relief that it was empty except for Asami waking up under the blankets. “Korra? What’s going on?”

 

“Someone got into O’Neill’s room, we’re checking the house now.”

 

Asami suddenly got a little more active. “Is anyone hurt?”

 

Before Korra could answer, both women heard a scream from outside. Rushing to the door, they looked around the corner to see Bolin hopping up and down. “AUGH! Why, Varrick, why are you and Zhu Li _dressed_ like that!?”

 

Varrick’s voice was muffled by the door but still carried through. “We don’t tell you how to live your life jerk!”

 

Korra groaned as she shut the door and turned to see Asami getting back into bed. Her long hair cascaded down as she tried to settle back into bed, but Korra noticed that her eyes were locked on the window and her arms were wrapped around her body. Smiling, Korra went to the windows and drew the blinds. “All locked up babe, no one’s getting in tonight.” Asami didn’t look up.

 

Korra’s heart hitched up in her chest. “You know, if you’re not feeling comfortable…” Asami’s eyes widened and she looked over as Korra started stammering. “I mean, you know, I could just watch you sleep. No, not watch you sleep, I mean-”

 

Asami started to giggle. “I know what you mean babe.” Throwing the blankets up, Asami patted the bed and smield. “C’mon.”

 

Feeling the heat on her face and pounding in her chest, Korra nodded and slowly got into the bed. She sat up against the headboard, both her and Asami bright red and staring at the foot of the bed. “So,” Korra finally said. “We’re, uh. We’re in the same bed.”

 

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Asami said. “A lot different from camping out in the Spirit World.”

 

“Whole lot.” Korra’s hands kept wringing, but daring to look over she saw Asami just as red in the face and arms wrapped a little less firmly around her chest. “So, what happened with you today?”

 

“Oh, just the meeting and helping a new charity.” Asami leaned over and laid her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m just glad to get some sleep.”

 

“You’ve seemed pretty exhausted lately,” Korra said, starting to lose the tension in her muscles feeling Asami’s head on her shoulder. “Trouble sleeping?”

 

“Just a bad dream or two,” Asami said, her hand running up and down Korra’s arm. “Things are kinda crazy lately aren’t they.”

 

“Well that’s kind of what I’m used to.” Korra started to slide down the headboard as Asami’s head stayed glued to her shoulder. “What we’re both used to right?”

 

Asami laughed. “If I’d have known dating the Avatar would mean nights like this, I’d have asked Mako for advice to avoid it.”

 

Korra leaned her head down atop Asami’s as her eyes started to get heavier. “Maybe we can talk about it more tomorrow?”

 

Asami nodded. “Maybe we can sleep in?”

 

Korra only gave a soft “Hmmm,” before her eyes shut.

* * *

Mako read the report in Beifong’s office two days after the break-in. “No motive, not conclusive physical evidence, but still three dead engineers in the morgue.” He handed her the report. “Honestly chief, I still think someone’s playing Varrick.”

 

“I’m starting to think that way myself, but there’s still the chance he’s a snake.” Beifong took the report and read it for herself. “Solid work all around though, points to you for making sure you didn’t let personal feelings get in the way on this one.”

 

Mako smiled as he rose. “Thanks chief. Sorry, gotta get to the meeting. The business leaders are gonna make their announcement on their decision.”

 

Beifong nodded. “That’s fine, just make sure you get back to me with the result. Apparently Asami Sato’s got a press conference planned in front of the main government offices.”

 

Mako looked up, surprised. “She didn’t mention anything about it to any of us.”

 

“Well she isn’t dating you anymore, maybe you got left out of the loop.” Beifong couldn’t help but grin at the small jab. “We’ll have to keep this one on the backburner for now Mako, but I promise we won’t let it drop.”

 

Mako nodded, rose from his chair and left the room, quieting the voice in the back of his head that told him to keep pressing the matter. If Chief Beifong didn’t think it was worth pressing right now, who was he to argue as a still-green detective. If there was something else to find, the undercovers would pass it along if they heard anything. The blast wasn’t a triad move, they were still a business. Blowing up the shop of a man who would never buckle to the triads wouldn’t do them any good, Varrick would just rebuild and find a way to weather the storm like he always managed.

 

Gathering his badge and some notetaking materials, Mako jumped on his bike and sped for the assembly hall. The week had passed, and the time had come for the companies let in on the plan to make their decision on the new designs. It had helped that Asami and Korra had finally decided to stop dancing around each other’s awkwardness and just spend nights together and made the house feel a little more at ease.

 

Parking on the street and making sure his bike’s police emblem was showing, Mako saw the teams heading up the stairs as press started to gather around the sidewalk. “Hey O’Neill. So did Asami mention the press conference to you guys?”

 

O’Neill’s reaction gave the answer, but he spoke anyway. “Oh great, and how’s she gonna explain Teal’c not having his hair done?”

 

Korra laughed, sheepishly trying to smile as everyone looked to her. “Well, heh, funny story actually.”

 

Martis called it instantly. “She told you last night.”

 

Korra sighed. “She told me last night. She’s planning on announcing something after the other companies agree to take the offer up for the technology.”

 

Minutes later, seated at the front of the same assembly as they were when they arrived, SG-1 and MV-9 watched as Asami and Pres. Raiko walked out to the podium. The attendees were all present from earlier, though Varrick’s face wasn’t as animated as usual as Zhu Li seemed to almost appear like she was trying to disappear into mist from the stares the two were getting. Pres. Raiko cleared his throat and began. “Welcome back everyone. It has been a week since you’ve been told about our proposal to offer new technologies to the people of our world thanks to SG-1.”

 

“Mr. President,” Gan-Lan said, rising as Raiko stopped for a breath. “We have already discussed at length amongst ourselves the matter at hand.” Riku looked over with interest, Gan-Lan letting himself smirk a little at the reaction. “My fellow company leaders and I have decided to accept these designs, all of them, and extend our well wishes to SG-1 for their generous thanks.”

 

O’Neill quickly read the room. Riku’s face was suddenly set in stone, moving no way that could be read. Several of the CEOs had small grins of smiles, but the majority looked more like they’d just been told that someone had just run over whatever counted as a cat in this reality. Still, O’Neill smiled. “Hey, least we can do if we can borrow the Walking Weather Channel.”

 

Pres. Raiko cleared his throat. “Uh, yes, thank you Col. O’Neill. We’ll see that each of you obtains a copy of these new designs, and that you all are able to utilize any additional designs and ideas SG-1 may be able to send to us. Do any of you have any questions then? No? Very well, if you wish to discuss any details privately we may do so no. Everyone else, your designs will be in the mail by the morning next week. Thank you all for your interest.”

 

The company leaders started to scatter out of the room, Asami smiling as she turned to shake Raiko’s hand. “Thank you so much for your help sir, this wouldn’t have been possible without your aid in organizing all this.”

 

“Well I would’ve been a fool to ignore the benefits these technologies would bring to the Republic’s economy and people.” Raiko grinned as he patted the blueprints. “With these in the possession of our best companies, the United Republic will be able to continue the dominance it holds over technological progress.”

 

Asami’s smiled faltered slightly at the reaction.

 

Bolin threw his hands up as he walked outside onto the stairs outside the building. “Wooo! Another win for the MVTF! Gotta say, I’m loving how this is going lately. So, does this mean good news for us then?”

 

“We’ll have to monitor how things develop here,” Carter said. “Until we know how these new technologies are utilized we’ll have to watch and see how these designs are utilized.”

 

A throng of reporters had formed outside around the stairs, O’Neill leading the teams to the side. “Yeah, like I said, Teal’c hasn’t had a chance to do his hair up yet for this.”

 

“We’ll stay to the side with you then,” Mako said, nodding to the side of the stairs as Asami strode out. Suddenly the reporters surged up the steps like a wave, roaring with shouts of, “Ms. Sato, Ms. Sato!”

 

Asami smiled as she motioned for calm. “Thank you, thank you all for being here. This announcement is a well-deserved one, due to the people it will benefit.” Alice watched carefully as the reporters took their pictures and took down notes on what Asami spoke of. The crowd was enraptured, ignoring the company CEOs and presidents walking out behind her. “Today, the city’s leaders of industry have brokered a deal that will allow us to make a massive collective leap forward that will revolutionize the means by which the world communicates, travels, and develops more conscious means by which we can enjoy our technological gains while preserving our environment. I personally want to thank Cabbage Corp and others for their agreement and efforts regarding this matter.”

 

Alice heard Gan-Lan scoff as he passed. “Cooperation she says. Coercion more like it. First she escapes prison, then she makes money off a civil war, now this business dating the Avatar. Does she think we’re that blind?”

 

“Let’s face it, she knows what’ll happen if she keeps getting bigger.” One of the other company leaders laughed harshly. “She wants to let us have these designs? Fine. We’ll cut her out from the legs and take her market share for ourselves when she finally slips up.”

 

Alice forced her right hand to stay by her side. Holding the two at the point of her blade wouldn’t do anyone any favors, especially after whatever Asami had done to win the company leaders over. Whatever it was.

 

“I cannot speak on what these items are,” Asami said calmly. “As much as these new designs would continue to line the pockets of Republic City’s elite with yuans, I have come to realize that simply designing new technological wonders isn’t enough.” The flashbulbs went off more brightly now, Asami’s face seeming less tired as she started to put a little more emotion into her words. “After the attack by Kuvira, our city still rebuilds and thousands are left without homes or food. They go too long without work because the means of work have changed. I believe that this has gone on too long.”

 

Alice looked back to Korra. “What on Earth is she talking about?”

 

Korra shrugged. “No idea, she doesn’t tell me _everything._ ”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Oh, of course not, you’ve only known each other a full three years before you started dating.” Korra glared down at Daniel.

 

“My fellow business leaders and I have decided that our funds can and will be put to a more beneficial goal. Today, I am pledging funds for the training and reeducation of the less fortunate in the city, to be managed by the Union of Peace and Freedom to help transform our city to prepare for the future.”

 

Alice didn’t hear the reporters suddenly start shouting, nor the bright flash of bulbs dancing around her eyes. She felt it again, the shot down her neck of a pinpoint, ice-cold sensation with at the base of her spine as Asami beamed onto the crowd.

 

O’Neill looked down in surprise as he saw Alice standing stock-still as the announcement sunk in. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Alice whispered, putting her hand over her neck. “It’s nothing.”

 

“All of the business leaders have pledged to contribute a portion of their yearly profits, but I personally made the decision that I would contribute my own personal funds to aid the UPF in their efforts.” More shouts of questions and cameras flashing with each word, as Alice heard the other business owners scoff nearby. “None of it being claimed to pay less for my taxes.”

 

Varrick’s face fell as he turned to walk away. “Well, guess I deserve that one. C’mon Zhu Li, let’s get outta here before they realize we’re here too.” Alice watched as he did, suddenly realizing that many of the other company leaders had expressions ranging from distaste to disappointment to outright anger. Then there was Asami, smiling and fielding questions from the reporters. Korra, Bolin, and Mako were smiling as well, but Alice couldn’t ignore the still fact that the chill on her neck wasn’t going away.

* * *

"That was an unauthorized action you took."

 

There was a scoff as the committee glared at the man. "I took a risk, we need to see about getting our hands on their weapons."

 

"It wouldn't have done us any real good. We still lack the capability to fabricate like we did before."

 

The man shook his head. "We can at least prepare for the inevitable. We know that this is only a temporary extension."

 

"A necessary one," an older female voice said. "Our cause is still growing, and this small bandage wrapped around the wound only slows the inevitable. Those responsible are going to pay."

 

The man grinned. "So the operation will still proceed then?"

 

"All opposed?" No hands went up. "All in favor?" The entire table. "Very well. Increase our training efforts and stand ready. We'll give ourselves a year to prepare for what must happen."


End file.
